A night to Remember
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AH AU Edward Cullen is a celebrity bored with fame. His life is colourless and dull when he hits someone with a lot of hair, a mouth that would make a sailor blush and eyes the colour of chocolate. His life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

AN; Beta'd by Frannie. All remaining errors are all mine. No update shedule whatsoever.

A Night to Remember.

Chapter One.

It was very late, and the traffic on the motorway was hectic. Edward Cullen was furious as he maneuvered his car in between the almost stationary vehicles around him. He gunned the engine once he saw an escape route, scaring the only driver blocking his way into reversing a scant few inches to allow his Corvette to pass with little room for error.

The audition he had just attended had been an utter success and yet he was dissatisfied, and even he couldn't understand why. This was success at it very finest.

The motorway sped by at alarming speed as Edward threw his car into top gear and put his foot down. Once he left the thoroughfare, he didn't slow much as he made his way down the dark, but well-lit streets towards a rendezvous with his part-time girlfriend, Jessica Stanley.

Everything in his life seemed worthless, annoying, and just plain stupid more often than not. Fame had grown boring, and the inevitable invasion of Edward's privacy had been mind-blowing. Wherever he went, men and women mobbed him for a picture. A selfie with a famous actor had become the norm, and Edward wondered what the hell had happened to a good old-fashioned autograph. But no, now it was expected of him, and every other celebrity, to always have a ready smile waiting and endless amount of time to pose with strangers for photos that would be plastered all over Facebook and Twitter by the very next hour. It all made him feel very, very tired.

His existence had ceased to have meaning for him and everything he did and said was tinged with his dissatisfaction with life in general.

There had to be a way that was fucking-better than this to live. He was literally a hunted man and fame and all it entailed just weren't a big enough pay off anymore, maybe it never had been.

The streets of London were busy even though it was raining lightly. The old buildings shone dimly as the last rays of a weak, afternoon sun momentarily broke through the thick dark clouds.

Jessica lived two blocks away from where Edward was stopped at a traffic light. As soon as it changed, he sped far faster than he should have around the corner. His cell phone lit up beside him on the seat and for one second he glanced downwards at it.

Just at that moment, he felt a dull thud vibrate through the steel of his car. He looked up to see a small, pale face stare at him in horror.

"Oh shit, fucking hell no!" Edward said as he slammed on the brakes and left the car running as he dove out of the door to examine what he had done.

At first, his impression was that he'd hit a child, for the figure was slight and the face small, surrounded by a vast amount of hair.

"Ugh...Oh God, it hurts...ow...shit...fuck..."

The language, however, was not childlike, nor were the wide dark eyes or soft lips. Edward knelt beside the prone figure, trying to help the girl to rise as she struggled to right herself.

"I'm so very sorry, are you hurt? I didn't see you." Edward said his tone sincere and worried.

The dark eyes lifted to his face, and he half expected the recognition he usually encountered on a daily basis. Instead, there was only a burning anger in the dark murky depths of fathomless brown.

"Hurt? Of course, I'm fucking hurt, you moron! You hit me with your fucking car!"

Edward recoiled, not expecting the tiny girl to have quite so much anger in her.

"Look, little girl, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me take you to your parents...or something. Let me call an ambulance." Edward looked for his cell phone and remembered that it was the reason he'd hit this girl. It was still in his car.

"Don't you dare!" The small girl hissed up at him as she clutched something tightly in her hand, trying to hide it from his gaze. Edward took in her dirty clothes and disheveled hair and came to the conclusion that this small person must be a street urchin or a runaway.

"You need help, at least let me get you checked out to see if anything is broken."

"I don't need your help or your nose in my business mister! Just let me get up and...I'll be on my way and you...can be on yours...wherever you were rushing to." The small girl rose and winced in obvious pain as she stood straight.

Edward reached out and gripped her arm, surprised at its roundness. He'd presumed by her size that she was undernourished, but if his fingers weren't mistaken, she was simply tiny and not thin. It was hard to tell what was under that baggy t-shirt and ugly trousers that were several times too big for her.

Pity shone from Edward's eyes as he recognised poverty. The girl's chin went up instantly at that look, and her pride showed through as she turned to leave, still clutching her hand inside her shirt. "Don't feel sorry for me mister." She muttered tugging on her arm harshly for him to let go. "I don't need your pity."

"Can I at least give you a ride?" He asked, hoping she'd accept this small token.

The girl shook her head, "No thank you, mister, I can walk."

Edward released her arm and watched helplessly as she limped away.

Suddenly Edward realised that he shouldn't let a wounded child walk alone, no matter what she thought.

Determined, he followed her and scooped her up into his arms, and immediately the girl began to struggle. "Put me down! What do you think you're doing? I HAVE to go now...I am late for...Jo...something."

Edward merely smirked at her struggles and walked towards his car carrying his unwilling bundle. "Either I'm taking you to the hospital or home, the choice is yours."

"No! No hospital, please! I'm fine. Really. I just need to get home..."

Edward placed the girl on her feet and took her by the wrist to prevent her escape. "Ouch." She gasped wrenching her arm away in a futile attempt to hide something. Edward looked down at her arm and saw a dark red stain spreading over the sleeve of her shirt.

"Shit! You're hurt!" He said as he once more grabbed her wrist and tried to take a look. As he did so, something fell from her tightly clasped hand, and she made a dive for it. They both watched in horror as three hypodermic needles landed on the tarmac between them.

"You're a drug addict?" Edward said accusingly, his jaw tense, his free hand raking through his messed up hair.

The girl glared up at him, her face indignant and plenty angry. "Is that the only conclusion you could come to? Nothing else might come to mind? Do I look like a drug addict...never mind...don't answer that. It's none of your business who I am or what I do. So let's part ways and forget we ever met at all. I'm fine," she gestured to the blood. "It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry; it's just the first thing I thought of. I can't just let you go when you're bleeding. At least let me drive you home. No hospital, I promise. I hit you, and I want to do something to say I'm sorry..."

"You could drive slower..." the girl muttered with a touch of irony as she bent to retrieve the needles. "Okay, take me home, but that's it!"

"Deal," Edward said at once. Feeling like he'd won some sort of victory for some absurd reason.

The streets were now dark as they drove, under the girls direction. They made their way down a dingy pockmarked road towards an ugly tenement building that had probably seen a world war or two. Edward swallowed hard, "Do you live here?"

The small girl nodded without a word as she prepared to get out even before he'd stopped. Edward leaned across and touched her shoulder. "Can I come in with you?"

The girl turned to him, and he was at once struck by her wide, thickly-lashed eyes, as dark as chocolate, starting at him with a trace of amusement. "What is it with you and trying to help? Is it because you're a rich man?"

Edward stared, his face fierce, eyes snapping green fire at her. "I'm not...no...Its not like that..." he finished lamely.

"You're not rich?" The girl asked, smug that she'd caught him out. In what she wasn't sure.

"Yes, I am...but that's not why I'm trying to help. I hurt you, and I want to do what's right. Please tell me the needles aren't for...drugs." he pleaded his fingers finding the bridge of his nose and rubbing furiously in agitation.

The girl regarded him solemnly as she replied. "No, theyre not for drugs...and theyre not for me. Theyre actually for...my little brother."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's diabetic. It's insulin." The girl replied as her tightly clasped hand opened to reveal two vials of insulin.

Edward stared in shock at her. "Where are your parents?"

The girl shook her head and didn't reply, leaving Edward to guess that they werent with their children for whatever reason.

"You don't look old enough to be alone." He said at last.

"I'm old enough. We've been alone for a year now." Her chin rose again with endearing pride.

"What's your name?" He finally asked, seemingly at a loss for words.

The girl hesitated for a moment as she opened the car door, "It's Bella." She said climbing out slowly. "Thank you, mister. Not for hitting me, but for the ride."

With that parting comment, she was gone, her slight figure disappearing up the dingy building's fire escape stairway, which seemed to be permanently fixed to the ground on purpose.

Edward sat there in silence, not knowing what to do now that she was gone. He felt strangely off balance after this odd meeting with the girl he'd accidentally hit. He wanted to call the police or child services or something, anything to help the girl called Beautiful. But somehow, he just knew that doing that would cause her untold problems, and he didn't want to do that.

He'd done enough damage already.

He put the car into reverse and slowly pulled away from the derelict building his eyes watching every window he could see for a glimpse of that tousled head of mahogany hair.

He would come back tomorrow and see if she was okay, he decided.

Hed do something.

Anything, just to make sure they were okay.

Just then, his cell phone started to ring.

It was Jessica.

With a sigh, Edward put it on hands-free and explained to her that he was caught in traffic and that he was nearly there. It wasn't until he'd finished the call that he wondered why he'd found it necessary to conceal the real reason for his lateness from Jessica.

He raked his fingers through his slightly, too long hair as he drove, recalling dark, mysterious eyes and a set of disturbingly full lips on a tiny girl called Bella.

.

.

.

It was three days later when Edward had the time to track down the girl and her brother. In between movie sets and long hours of shooting his latest indie movie, Edward found the time to do a little grocery shopping and get some sweets to take back to that ramshackle building. Filming in his home town had its perks.

He was very careful that he wasn't being followed by the paparazzi, as he did several deliberate turns in the same direction to root out any cars tagging along with him.

Thankfully, there were none. Edward wasn't in the mood for yet another disruption of his privacy.

But right now, that didn't matter.

Truth be told, he'd thought of little else but Bella since he'd last seen her.

The petite girl with the wide eyes and the mouth of a sailor. Edward grinned to himself as he got out of his car and lifted the heavy, brown paper bag of groceries into his arms.

Gingerly climbing the rickety stairs up to the same landing he'd seen her use, Edward softly knocked on the door in front of him.

There was the sound of someone moving around inside before the door was opened slowly to reveal that same wild mop of shining hair and a perfect oval face. Bella gaped at Edward, her face a comical mixture of shock and horror.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed through her teeth, her eyes suddenly frightened as she slid through the tiny crack of the door and faced him pulling it closed behind her. "You shouldn't be here mister."

Edward frowned. "I wanted to make sure..."

"...That I'm all right...yeah, yeah I know...but you can't be here...it's not safe...okay? Just leave and forget where I live. I'm not one of your charity cases; we don't need savin'." Bella said harshly as she placed a small hand in the center of his chest and shoved him backward.

Anger narrowed Edward's eyes as he studied the tiny girl who faced him fearlessly but who was obviously terrified of someone or something inside her own home. "Look, little girl, I'm just trying to be...kind...I guess. I'm sorry I tried. Here, take this and I'll be on my way." Edward shoved the overflowing bag of groceries into Bella's arms and turned to leave, noticeably furious.

Bella stared in shock at the bag, her face dissolving into shame as she took in what was more food than she and her baby brother had seen in a very long time.

"Hey, mister." She called as loudly as she dared. "Thank you."

Edward froze at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. He shrugged, its fine, enjoy it. And if you ever need to find me for help or anything else, this is my number." He placed a piece of paper on the railing.

And with that, he was gone, leaving Bella to creep down the stairs to retrieve the paper before scurrying inside again so that she could feed her brother and then hide the rest of the food in the attic. A smile touched her lips as she imagined giving him some real food. He would be so excited.

Despite her misgivings about Edward, his gift was greatly appreciated, and needed more than he could imagine.

.

.

.

Author's note; This was an OS that I've broken into five, long chapters because it was just too long and because I've added to it. I've most of it written already, and will keep posting when I can. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by Frannie. Remaining mistakes mine.

Edward tried to push the very thought of Bella out of his mind. Even though she'd obviously been grateful for the food, she'd also been displeased to see him again. He would be damned if he'd admit that he was hoping for a different reaction.

The mysterious behaviour she had exhibited was eating at his brain even as he went through the motions of acting a part that was nothing like him and kissing a woman he had no desire to kiss. Day twenty of shooting and exactly five days after his encounter with Bella found him filming the movie's major sex scene, and he couldnt be more distracted. His modesty patch has been taped in place, and he kissed and touched the beautiful blond girl who was his leading lady with a lack of enthusiasm that clearly didn't come through on camera.

Edward blinked in surprise as long, shiny blond hair gave way to tawny mahogany brown, thin lips merging into a lush pout as he kissed the actress beneath him. Edward froze, blinked again and stared down at Melissa in shock. But it was merely a trick his mind had played and Edward relaxed as the image of Bella disappeared.

"Cut!" The director yelled as he strode towards the bed they lay on in the middle of the set. "What the hell, Edward? What was that?"

Edward sat up and raked his messy hair off his face with a shaking hand. "What was what?"

"Her characters name is Emily, and you just called her Bella. Who the fuck is Bella? This is not like you Edward. It's the third fucking time you've frozen this week."

Edward grimaced as he realised that he hadn't whispered Bella's name in his mind as he'd thought, but out loud.

Shit.

"Some people fuck up every set, Jared. I just need a break; I'm not a fucking robot, okay?"

Jared loosened up as Edward reminded him that they had been filming for twelve hours straight. "You're right, sorry. Take off for a while, go and clear your head." He said with a small smile. "Maybe go and visit 'Bella' so you can get your head back in the game. I've never seen you this stung out before, she must be something special. "

"She's not what you think...and yeah she is something, I'm just not sure that special is the word I'd use," Edward said dryly. "I'm sorry about that Meli; I'll be fine when I get back." He said to the actress watching him with longing from the rumpled bed.

Meli grinned up at him, her face impish. "Don't apologise, Edward, really, that was the best kiss I've had in ages. See you when you get back."

Edwards mind was a mess. What the hell was wrong with him? He was fantasising about someone he was sure was well below the age of consent. Had this life made him into a pervert? He shuddered at the thought. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that girl?

Once dressed and minus one modesty patch, Edward drove towards the broken down tenement feeling plenty frustrated and a little angry. Bella was obviously not interested in his help and yet he reasoned with himself that if he actually helped her and her brother and he knew that they were safe, he would finally be able to stop thinking about her.

Edward was determined to offer her what he had in mind, and he was equally determined that she would accept his offer.

He wouldn't leave until she did.

He slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to make a huge amount of noise because she had obviously been worried about someone or something hearing them last time he was here.

He knocked softly on the battered wooden door and waited, his heart pounding in his chest and his mouth dry. He felt like an idiot kid again waiting for his first date. This was just fucking ridiculous considering the foul-mouthed child he was waiting for.

Silence greeted his knock, and he tentatively knocked again, his forehead creasing into a frown at the continued silence.

On instinct, he tried the doorknob and to his surprise, it turned.

He opened it and slowly looked inside, his gut twisted into knots at what he might find.

The door opened into a small dark living room, scattered with old furniture and a tattered carpet. An old toy elephant on wheels sat in the middle of the floor, the kind you pulled along with you.

"Bella?" Edward called softly.

A tiny pitter-patter of feet could be heard before a small, pale face appeared around a door leading into the room where Edward now stood. It was a boy of about four maybe five years, thin and sickly looking. His face was fearful as he regarded Edward with wide eyes. This must be Bella's brother.

"Hi there, I'm Edward. Is Bella here?" He said dropping down onto one knee to appear less threatening.

The child shook his head, one finger finding its way into his mouth. "Bella huwt." He said matter of factly.

Cold fear tightened in Edward's gut. "Where is she?"

The little boy beckoned to him with one small dirty hand. "Come..."

Edward rose and followed the boy into another room which looked like a kitchen and then into a bedroom.

"Bella dere..." the boy pointed towards the bed.

Edward went towards the slight lump in the bed and found a sleeping Bella. Her face was resting on her hand and her lips parted in sleepy abandon, thick hair still a tangled mess around her face. "Bella..." Edward said softly, touching her shoulder gently to wake her.

She startled violently at the touch, shying away from him as if he were someone else. Someone she was terrified of.

"Bella it's just me...I'm sorry I scared you..." Edward broke off as he saw a dark bruise running along her cheekbone. "Oh my God, Bella, who did this to you?" Edwards finger reached out and traced the mark on her soft alabaster skin with disgust written plainly in his eyes.

Bella stared at him as if transfixed and jumped as his fingers touched her skin. "Don't touch me." She hissed, turning her face away to face the wall. "Why are you here again, Mister? You don't learn do you? I'm none of your concern."

"Maybe not. But I want to make you my concern. If you'll let me help you, please Bella. Someone is hurting you, and it's not right."

"Bella huwt." The little boy said climbing up beside his sister and snuggling into her side, his huge eyes fixed on Edward's face.

Edward swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Bella is hurt, and I want to help you both. What's your name?"

"My name is Josh. I'm four." The little boy said proudly.

Edward smiled at him. "That's so big. Are you Bella's brother?"

The boy looked solemn as he replied. "No. Bella's my mommy."

Shock exploded inside Edward. Bella wasn't old enough to have a child. He felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of whoever was hurting her forcing himself on her.

"Is this true?" He asked Bella gently.

She rolled over and faced him, her face a curious mixture of pride and stubbornness. "Yes, he's mine. I call him my brother, but I'm his Bella-Mommy."

Josh hugged her, his little arms going around her tightly.

"Who's hurting you like this?" Edward asked, at last, his jaw tight, eyes shooting fire.

"Uncle Aro." She said emotionlessly, her eyes suddenly dull. "My parents are dead."

"Come with me," Edward said suddenly, completely sure of what he wanted to do. What he must do. "I'll make sure you're safe, and I'll help you start a new life. If you don't want to do for yourself, do it for your son."

Bella stared at him her mouth hanging open."You'd do that for me?" She whispered. "Why?"

Edward shrugged, a ghost of a smirk touring his mouth. "Let's just say I'm a rich man who likes to help."

"I can't accept this, Mister. It's charity, and I am not your charity case."

"My name isn't Mister, it's Edward."

Bella nodded slightly. "Edward," she said softly, her strangely cultured voice at odds with her appearance.

Edward noticed for the first time how her voice didn't match the rest of her.

"And secondly, I don't see you as a charity case. I don't usually help people. Only you."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"The satisfaction of seeing you out of this." He gestured around him. "That's it."

Bella watched his face her eyes fearful. "Okay."

"Okay?" Edward asked feeling elated at her sudden turnabout. "You won't regret this Bella. I promise you."

She shook her head, "Don't make promises, they always get broken. Just do as you say and I'll learn to trust you."

"Where is your uncle now?"

"He's at the pub." She said with a barely there shudder of distaste. "He's always there."

"Well, let's go."

"Now?" she gasped.

Edward nodded. "Now. Where are your things? Is there anything you want?"

"Just my box." She said sliding off the bed and lifting a tiny silver trinket box in her hand.

"And Elly..." Josh said running to get the stuffed elephant on wheels in the living room.

Edward smiled at him. "And Elly."

Bella stood uncertainly in the middle of the room watching him. Almost as if she feared this was a dream and he'd change his mind.

Edward held out his hand to her, "Let's go." He said firmly.

Bella stared at his offered hand for just a moment before she took it, her small fingers curling around his tightly.

Something shifted inside Edward at that moment and a strange heat emanated between their clasped hands, making him more uncomfortable than he had already been about his feelings for this mysterious girl.

All he was sure of was that he had to protect her and her son.

His dirty thoughts about an under aged girl would just remain his secret.

Taking Josh by the hand, too, he led them out of the door and down the rickety stairs towards his waiting car.

As he placed the small boy into the back seat and shut the door he turned and pulled Bella towards the passenger side, their hands still interlocked. Just then, a bright flash went off in a car across the street. Edward reacted instantly, shoving Bella into the car and striding around to his own door.

"What was that?" Bella asked turning in her seat to get a better view of where the flash came from.

Edward didn't answer at first, concentrating on starting the car and reversing out of the tenement parking lot as fast as he could.

Bella stared at him wide eyed, his anger was palpable. "What wrong Edward? What was that?"

"Trouble." He said abruptly as he drove away from the dilapidated building Bella had called home for God knows how long.

"What was that flash?" Bella persisted.

"A camera."

Bella was silent as she digested this information.

After a few moments of loaded silence, she asked.

"Who are you?"

Authors note; thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note; as always, beta'd by Frannie, remaining mistakes mine.

Edward grimaced to himself as Bella's question hung in the air between them. His eyes remained fixed on the road although he could see Bella's face out of the corner of his eye. Josh was speaking to his Elly in the backseat happily telling the toy that they were going away with Edward and that they'd be safe now. Edward's heart squeezed tightly as the little boy's words of trust and happiness filled the silence. He believed that Edward was the answer to their problems.

"Edward, answer me," Bella said, her voice hushed but firm. "Who are you that someone would want to take a picture of you like that? Are you a movie star or something?" She said jokingly, her tone sarcastic.

Edward swallowed angrily, as his hand agitatedly rubbing his jaw covered in two-day stubble. How fucking ironic that Bella should guess right the first time.

But still he remained silent, not knowing how to tell her.

"Edward! Talk to me, please. I think I have a right to know who you are if I'm going to trust you to help us." Bella said reminding him of just how hard it must have been for her to say yes to his spur of the moment suggestion, her words reminding Edward that she must have been really desperate to agree like she had.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just don't know how to tell you I guess...it's complicated."

"I don't get out much," Bella said her head dropping in embarrassment. "I...I don't watch TV or anything so I wouldn't know who you are, even if you were a celebrity or something. Aro never allowed me to do anything like that."

Edward watched the road flick by as they sped down the motorway, his jaw clenched tightly. Never had his fame been more of a burden than now, when he just wanted to be Edward for this girl and her son, just a regular guy. But he'd fucked up; he had been so focused on going to see Bella again that he'd forgotten to check for the paparazzi like he usually did. In fact, he'd forgotten everything in his effort to rescue them, which was an unforgivable offence in his line of business, one he was about to pay for with his privacy and hers.

It was best just to say it.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and yes, I'm an actor." He blurted out suddenly if he were confessing to murder instead of being famous.

"I see," Bella said staring at him. "So does that mean you're just a little famous or very famous?"

Edward's long fingers found their way into his messy hair, raking through the copper strands in agitation. "I can't normally go shopping unless I sneak around, and I usually have a bodyguard for functions and premieres."

Silence greeted his admission and Edward frowned as he concentrated on leaving the motorway and making sure the paparazzi werent following them.

"I can't let you do this Edward," Bella said at last, her voice hard. " I won't be trouble for you. You've been very kind, but I think this was a bad idea."

"Nothing has changed, I'm still the same man I was an hour ago. I'm going to help you Bella, and I won't allow you to change your mind. It is not right how your uncle treats you; you need a new life and a fresh start. I want to give that to you."

Bella nodded after a few moments. "You're right. Which shelter are you taking us to?"

Shock made Edward's head whip around to face her, even though he was still driving. "Shelter? You think I'm taking you to a shelter for homeless people?"

"Yes. Isn't that what you're doing?"

"I was taking you home," Edward admitted, his voice low and unsure. Was he doing the right thing? The truth was, he never even considered taking this girl to a shelter; his first instinct had been to take her to his home.

"Home? Like to your home?" Bella sounded stunned. "Why would you do that?"

Even he wasn't sure why he was doing this anymore.

"I want to give you a fresh start, and I don't think a shelter can do what I can."

"You mean because you're rich," Bella said bluntly, and Edward winced.

"Yes. I guess that's why I am doing this, I can help you in ways a shelter can't and won't. I want to know you're safe and taken care of. After all, I hit you to begin with, and I'd still like to make up for that."

"Just take us to a shelter, Mister, and forget we existed. I don't want your guilt or your charity, got it?"

Edward smiled at her tone, which sounded a lot like an angry child. "No, I don't actually. I'm going to help you, Bella, and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind." He kept a vigilant eye on the road trying to see if anyone was following them. It seemed to be all clear. "And my name's still Edward, not mister."

Taking a slip road towards the hills where his house lay, Edward glanced at Bella and smiled. "We're nearly there."

"Where is 'there', Edward?" Josh piped up from behind him, sitting forward on the seat to see where they were going.

Edward realised he would have to buy a car seat for the child; it just wasn't safe leaving him free in the backseat this way.

"Home," Edward said to the boy. "To my house."

Josh grinned at him, a beautiful smile making his dark eyes twinkle. "Do you have a pet?"

Edward shook his head in mock solemnity, "Sorry, I don't. I have an awesome pool for you to pay in."

Josh looked puzzled. "What's a pool?"

A suffocating pain began in his chest as he realised that the small boy had never had any fun things in his short life.

"I'll show you, Josh," Edward said as he swung the car around in his driveway and parked easily.

Bella stared open-mouthed at the house, her face blank. "It's so big." She whispered in awe.

It was a Tudor manor house, circa 1484, fully refurbished and restored before Edward had bought the property.

Edward had lived here for a few years now; it had captured his attention mainly because it was homey and hidden from view. It had stood out among the other modern homes he'd been shown while house hunting and it had appealed to his love of the past and his interest in all things historical.

It was surrounded by several acres of forest on one side and a lake on the other. It felt as though you couldn't possibly be as close to London as you actually were. It was a sanctuary, a place to absorb every minute spent there.

Edward climbed out of the car and walked slowly towards Bella's side as if he half expected her to bolt if he moved too fast.

He pulled open the door and stood there for a moment watching her eyes scan the entire house hungrily, her pale face sporting two becoming spots of colour on each cheek.

"Is this yours?" She asked as she slid out of the car and stood beside Edward. "All of it?" Bella's tone was incredulous as if she couldn't imagine such wealth.

Josh had already pushed his own door open and ran past them as he made for the house with none of the hesitancy or awe his mother showed.

"Come, Bella, let me show you around," Edward said softly, gently, as he touched her shoulder to get her attention. Bella jumped visibly, obviously not used to being touched, even casually. Edward lifted his hand at once, holding it up in supplication. "I'm sorry!" He said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Let me show you my home. Come with me."

"Is it yours?" She asked again, eyes drinking in the beauty of the trees and the setting sun, which was almost entirely dipped behind a hill, its last strands of light illuminating Edward's copper hair bringing his startlingly handsome face into sharp focus.

Bella had difficulty breathing, and it had nothing to do with the house.

Edward nodded as he walked beside Bella, looking somewhat shamefaced. "Yes, I own it, it's my home. I travel a lot, cities change, the people are always different, none of it is ever the same, but this place –its always my home."

Bella smiled at him, a tiny one, hardly worth mentioning except that it transformed her entire face, making her eyes shine with a luminosity that was stunning to behold.

"So even rich men have their weaknesses?"

Edward laughed and led the way inside, his gaze lingering on Bella's face.

"I'm still not sure that this is the right thing to do, Edward," Bella said softly. "We'll be a burden. Will there be pictures of us now?"

Edward glanced at her as he opened the massive front door and ushered them inside. "Yes, probably in the morning paper."

"Really? Do people find that interesting?" She asked, curiously, fascinated.

It had Edward wondering just how secluded Bella had been kept and for how long.

"I'll have the housekeeper show you to a room, and I'll ask someone to find you clothes," Edward said as he showed them into a huge living room with a vaulted ceiling and period furniture scattered throughout its confines.

Bella looked ready to bolt as she scanned the room and lifted her eyes back up to Edwards' face. "Housekeeper?" She said it as a question.

Edward nodded. "I have three people who help run the house. Mrs. Knotts is my housekeeper, and she had been with me for many years now, she's from home, actually. She used to work for my parents."

Edward pushed a discreet button on the wall and moments later a kind looking woman appeared. Her face brightened at the sight of Edward. "Master Edward! It's good to see you home so early, weren't expecting you for another few hours."

"It's a long story, Mrs. Knotts. But I'll require a double room made up at once for my guests. This is Bella and her brother, Josh." Edward deliberately hid the truth about his true relationship with Bella.

Mrs. Knotts smiled at Bella, ignoring her messy state and the dirty clothes she wore. "Just give me a few moments, Master Edward, and I'll have a room ready for Miss Bella and Master Josh."

"Thanks, Mrs. Knotts," Edward said, glancing at a speechless Bella.

Soon afterward, Edward watched them leave with his housekeeper, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at having brought them away from the ugliness of their old life.

However, deep down inside he knew that the pictures of them would only lead to more questions and digging into his life. Something told him that the backlash would be huge, simply because he had deliberately, never been photographed with any female before today.

Bella was the first.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, any remaining errors all mine.

Bella was terrified.

This house and everything that had happened were so overwhelming and yet beautiful, like something out of a dream she once had.

She was all but hyperventilating as she climbed the stairs, following the kind woman, Mrs. Knotts, to a room that had been prepared just for them. Josh's tiny hand was firmly clasped within hers, and she blinked back the tears, which stung at her eyes. Josh must never see her cry or feel weak. Too many times he had needed her strength to get through what Aro had made them endure. Bella had taken many a resounding blow to protect the little boy, and more dirty, ugly cussing than any small boy should ever rightfully hear in his short life. Aro was a drunk and a bully, his greatest joy had been tormenting Bella and Josh whenever he had been at home, which thankfully wasn't often.

Aro was the brother of Bella's mother, Renee, who had never been close to her older sibling. In fact, when he had come to fetch Bella that fateful night, she had never met him until that moment.

The news of her parents' death, both taken instantaneously in a car accident had devastated Bella. She had easily agreed to go with her now, only living relative. She felt lost and alone, and she had hoped for a parental figure, someone to rely on. Instead, she had found a hell from which she couldn't escape. Josh was her only joy, his entire life had been a blessing, and each of his smiles were gifts that made Bella's heart sing.

Edwards kindness made Bella feel very wary. In her experience, people pretended to be kind and then they changed, and they ended up hurting you.

The news that he was famous meant little to Bella. Of course, she had heard about movie stars and their glittering lives, which were so far removed from her own. But it was not something she knew much about.

Edward was so sincere and handsome; he made Bella feel quite odd. She didn't know how to explain the strange breathlessness she experienced each time he smiled or levelled his intense gaze on her. He made her uncomfortable, and she didn't know why.

Finally, after climbing a significant number of stairs, the lady led them to a set of massive double doors. Once opened they revealed a huge room with a bed the size of her entire room at the dingy old flat she had lived in for nearly seven years. Her mouth hung open slightly as she looked around at its splendor. Josh released her hand and ran to the bed, his dirty little hands reaching out hesitantly to touch the fine white cover.

"I'll just run you two a bath." The kindly woman said in a motherly, bustling tone. "What size clothing do you need for yourself and the young master?"

Bella stared at her confused for a moment. "Oh, um, I'm a size...I don't know." Bella said, at last, suddenly realizing that she had no idea of what size she wore, as she had never had anything new bought just for her. "I've never..."

"Don't worry dear." Mrs. Knotts said kindly. "I'm a good judge; I'll pick you something out to start with. How old is the young master here?"

"He's four, he'll be five soon."

"That's fine. Go and wash now and put on the robes I've laid out for you once you're done. Throw your dirty...old...clothing into a pile here and I'll dispose of them for you."

Bella could only nod, her mind still reeling from everything.

She did as she was told and undressed them both and climbed into the tub of water that Mrs. Knotts had prepared for them. They seldom had a bath at all so it was a pleasure to play with Josh in the bubble-filled water, which for once wasn't cold. They splashed and laughed and for a while, Bella forgot her throbbing cheek and Aro completely.

Once they had both washed their bodies twice and washed their hair more times than she could count, they emerged and dressed in the soft, fluffy, white robes that had been draped across the arm chair.

On the bed lay two outfits.

Hers was a simple outfit consisting of a pair of jeans and a top. These things would fit her, she could tell just by looking at them. The jeans said Levis on them and the top said Lipsy, it was long sleeved and tight fitting with a boat shaped neckline, which was modest, and yet mature. Some underwear lay on top and Bella stared at them for a moment before taking the bra in her hands almost reverently. She'd never been allowed fancy underwear at all, and her feminine heart rejoiced at the tiny scrap of satin and lace that she held in her hands. The panty seemed to match the bra, which in itself was a miracle.

Bella quickly pulled on the clothing and then turned to dress Josh. His outfit consisted of jeans, too, with a shirt in shades of blue.

Once dressed, Bella looked for a brush and pulled the tangles out of her long hair with the one she found lying on the dressing table, in a box. Remembering what her mother had often done, Bella twisted the heavy length into a bun behind her head and tied it in place using a strand of her own hair. It was the first time she had made any effort toward her appearance in many years, and she had to admit that it felt beyond good to be clean and dressed in appropriately fitting clothes again. Josh grinned at her as she brushed his soft brown curls too.

"I like it here." He whispered to her as if he were afraid of being heard.

Bella returned his sweet smile and knelt down in front of him, "Shhh don't tell anyone, but I do too."

Josh hugged her tightly, his little arms wrapping around her neck. Bella's eyes closed as she hugged him back, tears once again threatening to overflow.

"Can I tell Edward?" He asked just as softly. "I like Edward so much.

Bella looked at his happily shining face and nodded. "You can if you like. It's time for your medicine."

Josh nodded eager to go downstairs. "Okay." He said jumping onto the bed and sitting obediently as Bella fetched the silver trinket box she in which she kept the insulin and needles she stole for him while working at her part-time job at the hospital.

With deftly practiced hands, she injected Josh with the insulin and then put the box away.

Hand in hand, they went in search of Edward. Bella had difficulty remembering which corridors to take back to the living room and they ended up wandering through stately rooms they hadn't seen before. Bella and Josh gasped at the splendor each room possessed; it all seemed a little bit unreal to them.

They finally found their way back to the living room where they'd left Edward. Awkwardly, Bella stepped forward, still holding Josh's hand. They were inseparable as always.

Edward had long since showered and returned to the living room to wait for Bella. His emotions were in a turmoil regarding what he had done.

He had no regrets for rescuing them, only a slight fear of what the media were going to do with the picture they had taken of him with Bella.

He had always, deliberately avoided scandal by never allowing the media to link his name to any female whether famous or not. He had not had a girlfriend in a long time. Just ships, which passed in the night, like Jessica Stanley and many others like her who helped to ease the loneliness of his life, which was lived out of hotel rooms and airplanes.

"Edward!" Josh shouted at the sight of him, the little boy running to him with enthusiasm only a four-year-old could manage. "I love this house! Thank you for bringing us here."

Edward grinned at him, ruffling his now silky hair affectionately. "I'm glad you like it, buddy."

Josh tilted his head to one side, puzzled. "My name is Josh, not buddy."

Edwards smile grew. "It's just a nickname, Josh. Because if you like someone, sometimes you give them a nickname to show that they mean something to you."

Josh digested this for a moment before he smiled. "Okay, I'll be Buddy for you."

Edward patted his shoulder his eyes finally lifting to Bella, who stood back, watching them, her gaze wary.

He was struck speechless as he took in the tied back hair and slender figure displayed by the new clothes.

The severe hairstyle showcased Bella's face perfectly. Her wide, thickly-lashed eyes meeting his shyly. Her oval face was graced with a full mouth, straight nose, and creamy skin.

Her body, although slender, was full of curves.

She wasn't merely pretty as he'd at first thought; no, she was beautiful.

"How old are you, Bella?" Edward asked bluntly, speaking his mind without thought.

Bella's cheeks flushed, becoming pink at his direct question. "I'll be eighteen soon." She replied her chin going up defensively. "Old enough, as I told you."

Relief flooded Edward at those words. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought. She wasn't technically a child, even though eighteen was much younger than his twenty-seven.

He wasn't a pervert, thank fuck for that.

Edward smiled up at Bella, his gaze locked with hers.

Mrs. Knotts entering to tell them that dinner was ready interrupted their exchange and Bella jumped guiltily.

Dinner was a lighthearted affair, with laughter and small talk. Bella found herself laughing for the first time since her parents had died.

After a suitable time, Edward took Josh to see the pool. Josh's hand found its way into Edwards as they walked and talked together about boy stuff with Bella following behind them.

Bella felt her heart squeeze tightly as she saw Josh open up to this kind-hearted, handsome man who had rescued them despite her misgivings.

Maybe she had done the right thing after all.

Maybe this would work.

She could get a job and make a home for Josh. Edward could help her do that.

However, what happened after that?

They would have to say goodbye to Edward and move on with their lives.

She wasn't sure why the thought of never seeing Edward again made her feel physically ill.

.

.

.

The next morning Edward had his agent scan the usual gossip rags for any sight of the offending photo, and they didn't have to look far to find it.

The teenage magazine called Blush, had the dubious headline: Edward Cullen exclusive! Edward doing his part for charity it seems, or is there a new girl in his life?

"Do you want me to have them pull the pictures?" Megan, Edwards publicist, asked.

"If you can." Edward said, "Buy up all available copies if you have to. I don't want them circulating at all."

"Okay, I'll do what I can Edward."

He ended the call, his gaze glued onto the picture they'd printed on the cover, his hand in Bella's, their bodies close together. Even looking like a street urchin, Bella had been beautiful, he realized.

He would protect her at all costs.

Even from himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note; beta'd by Frannie, my Beta, and friend for over four years now. All remaining errors are all mine.

Despite his best intentions, and having his agent, Megan, buy up thousands of copies of the teen magazine, Blush, the pictures did hit the news, and the backlash was huge. Celebrity gossip was one of the biggest sellers of magazines and newspapers, both online and in hard copy. So, Edward Cullen was big news. His hard-to-get persona and handsome face had sold more articles for the industry than any other high profile star they knew of. Women adored him, teenagers fell into a swoon as he passed and even men followed him with stars of adoration shining in their eyes.

Once the picture was leaked, it was unstoppable.

Edward had tried to stem the deluge but in actual fact, it had been a pointless exercise.

Edward was greeted the next day by five, neatly placed issues of the magazines he usually avoided like the plague. They decorated his breakfast tray as his publicist looked on with bleary-eyed annoyance over a cup of steaming black coffee. While Megan was his junior publicist, Sophia was his senior one, and she knew what she was doing. Usually pristine and with neatly coiffed blond hair, today she looked exhausted and unkempt. Undoubtedly the result of trying to challenge publishers who refused to relinquish their claim to Edward's misdemeanor.

"How could you allow this to happen, Edward?" She asked, tired, as she sipped at the scalding brew cupped between her trembling hands. "All we worked for so long, your image, it's gone. Who is this girl? Is she at least someone special?"

Edward flicked through the magazines, his face taut with annoyance, his jaw clenched tight.

"It's none of anyone's business who she is, and I'd like to keep it like that." He stated tightly, tossing the offensive stacks of paper into the waste paper bin as he passed to get coffee from the kitchen counter. "She is my business and not theirs - I don't belong to them!"

"They feel as if you do, Edward, they're your fans. The feel they should be allowed to know your personal life, and I know that sucks, but the reality is you have to give them something if you want them to leave you alone." Sophie said simply as she downed half the cup of hot coffee and stood to leave. "Look, I'll be off now. I'll do my best to do some damage control, but I need you to help me by lying low, don't allow yourself to photographed again with that girl."

"Bella," Edward said, his voice quiet and distant as he sipped at his own cup, eyes fixed on a faraway point in the woods.

"Sorry, what?" Sophie said as she went to leave.

"Her name is Bella," Edward said again, firmly this time.

"Oh, okay, Bella it is then. Although you'll do well to keep that information to yourself. The press will be searching wildly for any information they can find on her."

Edward nodded, absentmindedly.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Stay safe." Sophie said as she left.

All the articles were less than flattering about Bella. It seemed that Edward's fans didn't think she was good enough for him, nor was she pretty enough. Every detail of her tatty appearance was discussed again and again, as each tabloid magnified the meaning of that simple photo.

Twitter went crazy with tweets about who this girl could be, and Facebook had a similar reaction.

Edward cringed internally but refused to let Bella know just what was going on. She was worry free for the first time in a very long time, and Edward aimed to keep it like that. Bella didn't know about fame and the vile nature of the beast. She might take all the comments to heart, and that was the last thing Edward wanted to happen.

When the two of them eventually awoke, Edward took them swimming just as he'd promised Josh. He had Mrs. Knotts find a bathing suit for Bella and Josh, as well as, armbands or swimmies for the toddler.

Edward found it very difficult to keep his eyes off the alluring young girl and spent every free second eyeing the alabaster perfection of her exposed skin when he thoughts she wasn't looking. The dark bruise that ran along her cheek was turning yellow now and beginning to fade around the edges, and this made Edward glad. It was as if her uncle's influence was fading along with that dark mark.

Bella seemed tongue-tied on most occasions when they were alone, and her colorful language appeared to have all but disappeared. Edward suspected that it was not so much due to turning over a new leaf as to Bella being entirely overcome by everything that had happened until now. She was out of her depth, which was to be expected. The feisty girl he'd first met was undoubtedly still there under the surface.

Josh loved the pool, his shrieks and squeals of delight echoed throughout the room and made Edward grin in return. He quickly lost his fear, and was running and jumped into the water and into Edward's arms without hesitation. Bella watched from the deep end where she disappeared from view every few minutes, showing a knowledge of swimming, which Edward found puzzling giving that Aro hadn't exactly had a pool.

He realised that in his bid to rescue them he hadn't asked Bella much about her past.

After their swim, they dressed, and Edward took them down to his stable where he kept two horses, which were often used when he was actually home.

Edward watched her face closely as she stroked the pitch-black head of his mare, Jezebel.

The horse snorted softly and buried her soft nose into Bella's long hair, which was once again free and hanging down her back. Now that it was clean, it was a lovely color, rich chocolate brown with lighter streaks going through it. It made his fingers itch to touch its softness.

Josh was scared until Bella lifted him to 'meet' the mare and his giggles soon filled the stable as the horse nibbled on his cheek gently because she knew he was just a foal.

Edward found himself sitting there grinning like an idiot as he watched them, hoping against all hope that he would be able to keep them away from their previous 'home.'

On the third day, Bella actively sought Edward out, which was a first.

He had been talking to his director on the phone, explaining that he couldn't come in to resume filming until the next day when there had been a soft knock on his study door.

Finishing his call, Edward said; "Come in."

Bella pale face and wide dark eyes were the first things he noticed. The second was the shirt she was wearing. It was loose and flowing, although it still managed to cling to her breasts, emphasizing the soft curves beneath the dark blue fabric. Her hair was flowing down her back as usual, and she wore skinny jeans with a pair of long black boots.

Bella looked edible and much older than her almost eighteen years.

Edward swallowed hard.

Bella smiled at him shyly, "Hi." She said softly.

Edward smirked at her, his naturally sensuous smile making Bella stop breathing for a moment.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

Nervously she entered the room fully and went to sit down on the sofa across from where Edward sat. Perching on the very edge, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I wanted to ask you to get some insulin for Joshua. My supply has almost run out."

"Of course," Edward said, the smile vanishing off his face in an instant. "I'll get my private doctor to come and see him here and then a prescribed amount can be bought here for him. Is that okay with you?"

Bella smiled at him, "Yes that would be so great. Thank you. Ive been worried because I couldn't get any more."

"Where did you get it before?"

A blush settled on her cheeks, and her eyes dropped to her carefully folded hands lying in her lap. "I worked at a hospital and I ... stole it."

Pity momentarily shone out of Edward's intensely green eyes before he deliberately changed his expression and cleared his throat. Im sorry, Bella, you must have been so scared. Did Aro know that Josh was sick, that he needed regular medicine?"

A hard look of pure hatred contorted her face, and her chin rose defiantly. "He knew, he just didn't care. Josh was my problem in his book, and he told me many times that he didn't care whether he lived or died. So...I did what I had to do to protect him, and I don't regret a thing."

Edward raked his unruly hair back off his face, undecided as to whether he should ask the next question, which had been burning in his brain since he had learned that Josh was Bella's son and not her brother as he'd at first been told.

"Who is Josh's father?" He said, his voice rough, his face pained.

Bella eyed him for a few moments, her face curious and troubled. Her delicate hands wrung together repeatedly as she watched him closely. "Joshua's father's name was Emmett McCarty he was dating my best friend a few years back and well...it just happened."

Edward stared at her as if he'd lost his voice. "So you...and he...?"

Bella squared her slender shoulders and seemed to make a decision. Her head tilted sideways slightly as she toyed with the hem of her shirt, allowing silken tendrils of hair to trickle across her alabaster cheek. "No, I would never have done that to her, she was all I had back then. Rosalie was my best friend, she and Emmett were crazy about each other, so crazy in love, it was beautiful to watch. But then Rose got sick, and she couldn't tell anyone, except me. Her mom drank a lot and sometimes she would hit Rose. But she was too young to leave so she stayed, and tried to be a good daughter...you know, she did everything she could to make her mom happy. But it was never enough and even though Rose was beautiful inside and out, her mom told her she was worthless and a whore for loving Emmett." Bella paused and drew in a deep breath, her eyes shimmering as tears welled up. "Rose was going to have a baby, and Emmett was happy, but he was very young too, and they didn't know what to do, so we all kept it a secret; just the three of us. But Rose got very ill and...And...She died." Bella said her voice breaking as she stuttered through those dreadful words.

Edward stood and walked to her hesitantly as if he were scared that she'd push him away. "I'm so sorry Bella. God, that must have been so terrifying for you. Is Josh Rosalie's son?"

Bella refused to look at him. Her voice, when it came, was harsh and still shaking. "Josh is my son and always will be."

"I know that. I just meant in the beginning, did Rose give birth to him?"

Bella nodded jerkily, her face still hidden by a tumble of hair. "Yes, he was Rose's baby. Emmett came to me after Rose was gone and gave me Josh. He was being hunted by some guys for money, and he didn't know what to do with his baby. He asked me to watch him for a few weeks until things died down. But he never came back, and I loved Josh, so I kept him. Aro hated Josh from day one, but I refused to allow him to hurt him. He was a miracle baby you see, Rose was very ill, and they thought that she would lose the baby or at least that he'd be born dead. But he's a fighter, strong and gentle like his mom. I couldn't let her down when she'd been there for me so many times."

Edward finally sat beside Bella, measuring each movement so as not to spook her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she didn't move away or jump, which made him bolder, as he began to stroke her slowly. "Yes, he is strong and brave like his mom." Edward agreed. "He's just like you."

Bella looked up at him, a tiny smile pulling at her generous lips. "You think so?"

"I know so," Edward said firmly. "God, Bella, I can't imagine half of what you must have been through, and you've survived. Not only that, but you also raised a child when you were still a child yourself. You're incredible."

A deep blush stained her cheeks at his open admiration and bold stare.

Without though, driven by admiration and desire, Edward traced his fingertips along her curved jaw and onto her chin. Sitting so close they were almost touching, Edward stared into fathomless brown and felt his entire body react. Bella's small shuddering breaths became soft gasps as she was trapped by his darkened eyes.

She had never been this close to any man before, although Aro had tried on numerous occasions to drag her to him but she had always managed to escape. But now, for the very first time she had no desire to run away, and no fear ran through her body.

A strange languorous sensation crept along her limbs, and they felt weighted and odd, and Bella examined each emotion and sensation in minute detail. Always used to fighting and running, the strange need to be close to this man dumbfounded her.

"Bella, I need you to stay really still, can you do that for me?" Edward said softly, his voice rough with barely-leashed savagery. Truth be told, he had never wanted any woman the way he rapidly wanted Bella. She consumed him, every thought and deed.

Need rushed through him making him hard just by touching her skin.

He wanted to find out if she wanted him too.

Now was the time.

Bella stopped breathing as she nodded her assent.

She unconsciously licked at her dry lips as she froze in place and jumped slightly at the growl that left Edwards chest at the sight of that innocent gesture

"Shhh, I won't hurt you." He said as his face moved closer to hers, his warm breath taking hers away completely.

"I know you won't." She admitted.

Edward smiled at her words of faith right before their lips met.

A warm, soft explosion of rich, decadent delight radiated between their joined mouths as Edward took control and kissed Bella with every ounce of need and want he felt. Her lips moved with his, untutored at first and then mimicking every move he made.

They were interrupted by a tiny noise, which had them both freezing in guilt.

Slowly, they turned to face the source of the noise and with sinking hearts they discovered an open mouthed Josh standing just inside the door, staring at them with round eyes.

Authors note; To those who are interested in the birth of this story: it began as a long OS with a length of 16,000 words. Edward hits street urchin girl, and they fall in love blah, blah, blah. I liked what I'd written and started writing additional lines and then whole chapters until I was left with a short story of five chapters. But then, like a bad cold, it crept up on me and attacked. Bella must have her vengeance, and she and Josh must have their happily ever after...so here it is. Thoughts?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie.

The look of shock on Josh's face soon gave way to happiness as he gazed at Bella and Edward with actual stars in his eyes. Bella pulled away from Edward completely as she rose to her feet hastily, shyness making her avoid his gaze as she rushed to Josh and took his hand.

"Is Edward going to be my dad now?" He asked happily, as he tugged on Bella's hand. "I always wanted a dad."

"Josh! No! Edward isn't going to be your dad. Now please be quiet." Bella whispered quite pointlessly because Edward could hear every word. Her face was a delightful shade of pink, which made Edward's grin widen.

The childs face fell as he nodded, used to following orders from Bella. She always did what was best for him, he knew.

"Thank you." She said softly to Edward. She quickly realised that it sounded as if she was thanking him for the kiss. Her face flamed with an even deeper, becoming shade as she corrected herself. "For saying that you'll bring your doctor here for Josh."

Edward continued to grin at her, his eyes very amused and still intense from the emotions and sensations that touching her soft lips had brought to life. "It's my pleasure."

Bella dropped her eyes to Josh's face and smiled at him. "Shall we go for a walk?" She offered, eager to get away from the awkward situation in the room and to cheer up his sad little face.

Josh nodded, brightening as he clasped her hand tightly. Yes please, can we go and see the horses again?"

Bella smiled at him. "Sure we can."

"I'll see you later, Bella. We still have a lot to discuss." Edward reminded her as she turned to leave with her little boy. She froze at his words and looked like she was making a decision.

Bella finally raised her dark expressive gaze to his, a multitude of emotions swimming in the chocolate depths. "Yes, we do." She agreed somewhat reluctantly.

And Edward was left alone to digest everything that had happened.

After a quick call to Edward's personal GP, Dr. Gerney, he had everything sorted. Josh would be examined, and a dose of insulin would be prescribed for the little boy.

An insistent ring sounded a few minutes later on Edward's cell phone, the caller id stating that it was Jared. Edward eyed the flashing screen for a moment before he answered.

"Hey Jared," Edward said, calmly, as if he hadn't been dodging him for days and not taking his calls.

"Edward. Listen, man, I can't hold off production anymore, I need you back here by tomorrow."

With a heavy sigh, Edward squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I know. I'll be back tomorrow morning. How many days left for filming?"

"A few more, a week maybe, just don't forget about the party, which is in two weeks. The details need to be ironed out, and you need a publicity date like you usually do." Jared said, his words shocking Edward into complete silence.

In the drama that had unfolded with Bella and Josh, Edward had forgotten about the party.

Otherwise known to mere mortals as the Oscars.

Fuck.

What about Bella?

It just felt all wrong for him to find some woman he barely knew to take to the Oscars and the after party when he'd touched Bella's lips with his.

Even if she didn't think anything of their kiss, Edward sure as hell did. He wanted her, fuck; he'd admit it to himself if not to her. She was an enigma and so damn beautiful it drove him insane with want. But she was so young; Edward didn't know how to handle this particular situation. Usually, he would just bed someone he found attractive and not worry about the details.

But Bella was different.

She was also living in his home along with a young child.

Her child.

Bella wasn't really for the media circus that erupted each time he went out publicly.

But fuck, he wanted to go to those Oscars with Bella.

"Edward?" Jared snapped, his voice tired and annoyed. "Are you still there, man?"

Edward sighed, " Yeah, I'm still here. Yes, I will be ready for the party, and I will be at work tomorrow. See you then, Jared."

"Fine. I just fucking hope that you will have your head in the game, this time, Edward. We are behind schedule, and we can't afford to be on this movie. Its premier is the most anticipated film of 2017."

"I'm aware of that. I'll be focused. Bye." Edward cut the call a little angry, even though Jared was right. He needed to get his head in the game.

Bella was a huge distraction and Edward had a feeling that the only thing that would make him sane again was to fuck Bella senseless - even though that was something that couldn't happen and in fact shouldn't happen.

"Ugh, what a fucking mess..." Edward groaned, and he raked both of his hands through his hair, causing the already haphazard strands to stand up on his head even more.

He went to stand in front of the massive window that overlooked the pristine gardens and woods beyond. Bella and Josh were returning from the stables, their hands linked, laughing as they tripped through the tall grass. Bella's hair was a tousled halo around her oval face, her cheeks flushed a little and her eyes sparkling. Josh's little face was lit up with humor as he gazed up at his would-be mother.

Edward felt his heart swell with an untold emotion. They made him feel glad to be alive. He wanted to protect them at all costs.

Suddenly, something on the TV caught his attention and he flicked his eyes towards it and froze.

A news report was about a breaking story. A man was claiming his niece and nephew had been kidnapped three days before.

When the reporter asked if he had seen the kidnapper, he nodded and said that he'd gotten a 'glimpse' of them leaving.

What had made him freeze was a faded, old photo of Bella in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. Was this ugly, creepy-looking man the uncle she had lived with for so long?

Fear tightened in the pit of his belly and Edward stood there as the man, known as Aro Volturi, finished his statement with obvious relish. He clearly was enjoying the publicity and the attention.

They didn't have any leads yet as to the identity of the man who had stolen his niece and nephew, but a case had been opened, and an investigation was taking place.

Edward had never given much thought to what Aro would do when confronted by the disappearance of Bella and Josh. Edward had thought Aro wouldnt pursue legal action because he had been hoping against hope he would be glad they were gone. Clearly he had been wrong.

In that moment the full ramifications of what he had done hit Edward like a ton of bricks.

He was a well-known celebrity, and he had kidnapped two minors.

Oh, God what was he going to do now?

.

.

.

Several hours later after conversations with his publicist, Sophie, Edward knew that for the first time in his life, he would have to use the vast power and money he possessed to sway the law in his favour. It could be done, but it went against the grain to do it.

But what other choice did he have?

He couldn't just give Bella back to that monster.

He was going to fight for them.

The thought of Josh going back to a place he hated made Edward feel sick to his stomach

The child's pale cheeks had just begun to turn pink with good health and good food, and his body had started to fill out making him into a sturdy little toddler instead of the pale wraith he had been a few short days before.

He was almost as unrecognisable as Bella was herself.

Gone was the wild, foul-mouthed girl Edward had hit with his car and in her place was a joy-filled young woman who laughed and played with her son and had eyes that made Edward's belly do summersaults when she spoke to him.

With her gorgeous auburn hair, which fell to her waist and her expressive dark eyes, Bella was stunningly beautiful.

To send them back to the hell they'd lived in before he had so foolishly rescued them was unthinkable. Foolishly because he should have thought it out more, maybe asked for guidance; not that the act itself was foolish, it was something he would never regret.

Plus, Edward couldn't quite admit it to himself, but he had begun to look forward to each day because they were there to make his house a home and his life, real.

It was something he hadn't had in many years and doubly priceless because of its rarity.

.

.

.

Mrs. Potts had taken Bella shopping earlier in the day, and she was now the proud owner of an entire wardrobe of clothing and shoes. Bella had protested, but Edward had overridden her excuses by stating that he wanted to do this for them. Josh had also received an entire wardrobe complete with dress up outfits and toys.

So now, with dinnertime looming, Edward was curious to see what Bella would wear when allowed free rein of a mostly designer-wear wardrobe. Despite all the worries he had concerning Aro and the upcoming party, all his troubles disappeared when he saw the magnificent woman who entered the room at precisely seven pm. She wore a casual ensemble of leggings and a loose fitting top which was the colour of emeralds. On her small feet were sparkling sandals. It was a warm night for England, and Edward himself wore a short sleeved t-shirt and well-worn, somewhat ripped designer jeans which molded to his slender and yet well-muscled body to perfection.

Bella's eyes widened a little as they took in his relaxed, yet handsome attire and face. Everything about Edward was effortless and natural, even his hair which was longer than it probably should be and hung over his forehead in a messy way that made her want to run her fingers through it.

Bella found it difficult to remember that he was, in fact, a celebrity and thousands of women possibly drooled over him on a daily basis, although it wasn't hard to see why they would.

His intense eyes, always fixed onto her face, and his lopsided smirk made her heart race far faster than it ever had before.

She was eternally grateful to him for his generosity and kindness to both her and Josh.

However, his kiss had burned its way into her body and her mind and she couldn't seem to forget it.

She was ashamed to admit it to herself, but she wanted more.

Usually, fairly bold in most things, Bella now found a renewed dose of her former self as she watched Edward.

Why couldn't she have him?

Rose had always told her not to hesitate if she wanted someone, to go for happiness with all she had. Maybe now was finally the time to put that advice into practice.

They ate amidst laughter and stories from Edward. He embellished everything quite shamelessly, and Bella and Josh were crying with laughter. It was relaxed and quite unusual for them all. Bella took Josh up to bed as soon as his eyes started to droop, her slender arms cradling the little boy protectively to her body.

"Come back when he's asleep," Edward said quietly as they reached the door.

Bella stopped and without turning around, she whispered. "I will."

.

.

.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Edward heard the door open slowly to reveal a nervous looking Bella.

They eyed each other silently for a moment before Edward got up from where he sat and walked towards her.

Bella bit her lip and tried to look up at him, his intense gaze made her feel naked and inexperienced. He took her arm gently and pulled her into the room shutting the door slowly.

He tried his best not to move too fast so as not to spook her, even though he was dying to just push her against the wall and ravage her soft, supple lips.

Bellas breaths became laboured as she watched Edward shut the door leaving them completely alone for the first time since the kiss.

He moved towards her, so slowly it was almost unnoticeable, until, with a sigh, their bodies touched and then their lips. As seamlessly as satin, their mouths touched, tasted and then began to explore hidden depths. Edwards cradled her head as he kissed her, his hands tunneling under the long waves of silk-like hair to stroke the nape of her neck.

She shuddered, a voluptuous shiver trickling along her spine, as Edwards touch and scent invaded her consciousness.

Bella was drowning in sensation, in a whirlpool so deep she couldn't swimdidn't want to because drowning was so pleasurable and intoxicating.

She found herself clutching onto him, her fingers tangling into the thick, luscious strands of copper on his head, pulling him closer, deeper, more.

The wall touched her back, and she didn't notice as she mimicked his movements and added a few of her own.

She had never kissed anyone before, never wanted to until him.

Their lips parted for a moment and Edward stared down at her as if he was a blind man seeing for the very first time. "God, Bella, I want you so badly." He said softly, voice deep and rough with passion.

Her wide eyes flickered open, and she boldly stroked her fingers down the side of his face and onto his lips. "Do you mean you want to fuck me?" She asked.

Edward's expression immediately changed from charged passion to humor, a wide smile curling his lips upward. "There you are." He whispered.

Bella looked at him confused, "Sorry?"

"I was wondering when the real Bella would join us and there you are."

A wild blush stained her cheeks as she realised he was referring to her language. "Sorry, I usually swear a lot but I've been trying not to."

"Don't say sorry. I love that you are who you are, don't change for me." Edward said as his thumbs stroked her face, along the jaw and onto her chin. "Stay exactly as you are, because you're just fucking perfect." He finished as he kissed her again.

The problems they faced faded away and they became absorbed in each other as lovers do.

Edward was determined to fight for Bella.

There was no other choice.

He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Authors note, trouble ahead? Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, remaining errors all mine.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." Edward began, worry etched into every line of his face.

Bella looked up at him from her position lying along his body on the sofa and smiled. It was such a soft, sweet smile that it melted Edward's heart and made him very reluctant to tell her that her uncle had reported her 'kidnapping' to the police.

Bella had not left his side the whole night, although nothing very explicit had happened between them, apart from some heavy kissing and a few gentle touches.

Right now, fully clothed and unsated, Edward had never felt happier or more at ease with anyone in his life.

Being with Bella was magical; each innocent touch meant more to him than a thousand intimate caresses by someone else. It surprised him just how much she made him feel, and, despite her worldly attitude and blunt ' do you want to fuck me' comment, he knew that Bella was a virgin.

Edward also knew that if he wanted to, he could have taken her innocence during their night together. But some small part of him didn't want to rush this thing they had between them.

As fucked up and mushy as it sounded, he wanted to make Bella's first time a very pleasurable one, and that required them to know each other better before they progressed to that point.

It sounded crazy, even to him; as if he wanted to wait for his lady like a knight of old. But wait he would. For the first time in his life, Edward had found someone worth waiting for, and that knowledge filled him with untold excitement.

He hesitated as he looked at her beautiful face and wide eyes. Was it the right thing to do, to tell her about her uncle?

He knew she was strong; stronger than most men he had met and definitely any women. She had a strong will, which humbled him and fascinated him too.

Edwards fingers stroked through her thick, silky hair slowly as his eyes met hers.

"Aro is looking for you."

He hadn't expected the terrified explosion of sheer energy that followed his statement; but all at once, Bella jumped up and moved away from him, her face filled with fear.

"No!" She hissed. "No! He can't...why would he..." suddenly realisation dawned on her, and she turned back to Edward. "How do you know?" She asked.

Edward sat up slowly, "He's reported your 'disappearance' to the police, Bella, he was on TV."

Her face paled at his words, defeat darkening her eyes and making her lower lip tremble. "Oh, God, no." She whispered as she sank down onto the chair opposite Edward. Her slender shoulders slumped. "I hoped he would be glad we were gone, that he wouldn't bother trying to find us. But I guess I was wrong..." violent shudders ran along her spine, her disgust and fear were very real and made Edward realise that the treatment she had suffered at Aro's hands must have been appalling. Anger filled him at the thought of what that ugly man must have done to Bella to make her react so strongly.

"Bella, did he hurt you...more...than hitting you?" Edward asked cautiously.

Bella's eyes snapped up to his instantly, fear swirling in the depths. "Why would you ask that?"

Edward sat forward a little, angling his body towards hers. "Because the fear I see in your eyes is from more than a slap, I get the feeling that there is more to this story. Please let me in, tell me, I can help you - I swear to God I won't let him hurt you again. You and Josh are safe here. Trust me."

"I do," Bella, admitted softly, her cultured voice sounded musical and totally at odds with her upbringing. "I'm just scared; I've never had anyone to count on - until now." A tiny smile lifted her lush lips as her shy gaze met his once more. "But what can you do if he comes for me? He is my legal guardian. If he finds out where I am...I'm scared he'll do something terrible."

Edward cupped her hands in his, his face close to hers. He was so close that she could see every eyelash surrounding his intense eyes and his tousled hair brushed her forehead.

The scent of his breath on her lips made that incessant ache deep inside her begin again, a pulse throbbing between her legs.

Breathless, Bella dropped her eyes as Edward drew in closer. "Bella, I would never allow it. He won't ever touch you again. For once, who I am will work in our favour. I can make this all go away until you're eighteen, which is soon, right?"

"In two weeks, although it won't change anything. My parents' will, gave Aro legal custody of me until I'm twenty-one," Bella admitted. "Do you mean you can pay...to make it all go away?" Bella asked her voice hushed. "Why would you do that for me?"

Edward's hands stilled in shock at her admission before he quickly hid his dismay and slid his hands up her arms slowly, touching every inch of her petal soft skin as if he were trying to absorb her into him. His touch awoke a stream of goose flesh, which covered every part of her. His hands travelled over her shoulders and finally cupped her face as wanton, silky tresses spilled out over his arms as he pulled her even closer.

"I'd do it to protect you and Josh. I need you here with me...I want you." He said, his voice smoothly mesmerising.

Bella's eyes slid shut just as Edward kissed her, softly, their lips gently clinging together.

Her heart was beating as fast as a runaway train as she kissed him back with everything she had.

"I'll make it go away Bella; I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe." Edward murmured as their lips parted for a moment. "I'll also have my lawyer look into that custody agreement to see if it's legal."

She had never believed anyones promises before, but she believed Edward. He was her saviour, and she knew that somehow he meant what he told her.

The fear in her heart quietened and for a few minutes, she felt optimistic.

Maybe Edward could save her.

.

.

.

Several hours later, after Josh had woken and they were having breakfast, Bella wondered again, why Aro would possibly want her back.

His motives for looking for her and Josh were confusing, because even though he was legally her guardian, he had never hidden the fact that he wished she were gone.

Edward's motives also confused her.

No one had ever tried to save her before.

He made her experience emotions she never had before.

He seemed preoccupied as he spoke on the phone soon after breakfast to a woman he had told Bella was his publicist.

Bella watched him carefully as he walked the carpet, again and again, his hand raking the unruly mess of copper hair off his forehead.

Josh went off to play with Jane, who worked in Edward's household. He immediately took to her, his little face alight with happiness as she questioned him about his favourite superhero.

Edward walked up to her and casually took her hand as he spoke, his warm, large fingers intertwining with hers as naturally as breathing.

Even so, Bella flushed scarlet at the unexpected intimacy. Her eyes shyly meeting his as she returned the pressure of his fingers.

Edward ended the call and stared at her as if trying to make a decision.

"Bella, would you go somewhere with me?" He finally blurted, feeling stupid and out of his depth for the first time ever. Normally this shit was as easy as breathing simply because he didn't care enough about any of the legions of women he usually dated. None of them stirred anything in him other than mild interest.

Bella eyed his sheepish expression with surprise, "Where?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um, there's this party..." Edward said, suddenly at a loss for words.

"A party?" Bella repeated stunned. Edward wanted to take her out somewhere?

He nodded, his hold tightening on her hand.

"Yes, a huge party. In America." Fuck, he was explaining this so badly, he realised.

"America?" Bella squeaked, her voice vanishing in sheer panic as she realised the magnitude of what Edward was asking her to do. "Why there?"

Edward drew her towards the sofa, seating her right beside him as he stroked a soothing hand along her now clenched fists.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Bella. However, if I don't ask you, then I have to take someone else, and I don't want to go with anyone else. So please just say yes."

Bell blinked up at him, "Will there be cameras?"

He nodded. "Yes. A lot of them actually, it's an international event, and it's usually very well covered."

Bella gasped as her head went fuzzy and the entire room began to swirl around them dizzyingly. "Won't Aro see me?" She asked, her uncle being the first thing she thought of.

Edward smiled at her, "Yes, he will see us together, the whole world will, but I've handled it - I think. My publicist believes that who I am will be enough to scare him, but I've put other measures in place to make sure he won't pursue his case with the police. Trust me, remember?"

"I do," Bella said finally, her vision returning to normal only to focus on Edward's intense gaze and go fuzzy again. The whole world would be watching them, would they laugh at her? Would they think she was less than worthy to be with Edward?

"What will people think, when they see us together? I'm not from your world. Will they laugh at me?" She asked, voicing her fears.

Edward internally cursed his profession to Kingdom come. "Everyone will have many things to say Bella and some of it won't be very pleasant. Nevertheless, nothing anyone says could ever change how I feel about you. I want you in my life, Bella."

Blood surged through her ears in a deafening roar as Edwards words finally sunk in. "You really want me to go with you?"

"Yes, only you will do, I'm afraid." Edward joked softly as he tucked a wayward tendril of hair behind her shell-like ear. "Will you accept my invitation?"

Bella nodded long before she spoke, trying to find the words. "Yes, I'll go." She whispered. "What is this party called?"

Edward grinned at her in obvious delight. "It's the Oscars, Bella."

Even Bella had heard of them.

She promptly felt very faint, and Edward caught her just as she fell backwards onto the pillows.

Authors Note; thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note; Beta'd by Frannie; any remaining mistakes belong to me. Just for the record, my stories are not based on any facts, legal or otherwise. I don't claim to know anything about law or Hollywood, I do, however, use my imagination in spades.

Once she was conscious again, Bella was terrified. She had never fainted before in her entire life and yet the moment Edward had told her where he planned on taking her, she had seen fuzzy, black spots dance before her eyes and then it had all gone black.

She had come to, moments later, with Edward's beautiful face hanging over her, far too close for her peace of mind. There was something about him that made it hard for her to concentrate at all. She had stared up at him, befuddled, while he stroked her cheek with a slightly unsteady finger, his face etched with worry.

"God, I'm sorry, Bella," he said, his tone low and concerned.

She couldnt speak; she even seemed to have lost the normal function of her head because she couldn't even nod as she wished to. So they simply stared at each other.

Eventually, she forced her voice to work, even though it was husky and unlike her normal soft tone. "It's fine...I'm fine...Edward, I don't know what happened."

"You fainted," Edward stated dryly.

Bella struggled to sit, the blood in her head whooshing dangerously as she did so.

A flush of embarrassment flooded her pale cheeks as Edward continued to watch her, his gaze intent and probing.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked at last. "Water? A cold cloth for your head?"

Bell shook her head and smiled at him ruefully. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Edward returned her smile, and her heart lurched wildly at his gorgeous face. "Was it so bad?" He asked.

In confusion, Bella shook her head, eyes quizzical. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"My asking you to go to the Oscars with me. Was it too much too soon?" He looked away as he waited for her answer.

The smile on her lips grew as she leaned towards him, mainly to reassure him, mostly because she felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain even to herself. Bella wanted to be as close to Edward as she could. "It was...a bit much. Sorry. I was expecting a normal party, you know, nothing fancy or posh. The Oscars is such a huge deal, Edward. I'm not good enough to go there with you. I'm just...me. Nothing special. You should take someone else."

Edward's head snapped around at her description of herself, coming face to face with Bella, so close he could have counted her lush eyelashes if he had so been inclined to do so. The slight sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose was adorable, and her plush lips made his mouth water.

He tried to speak, to tell her she wasn't right about herself at all, but all coherent thoughts left his mind at the sight of her sweet face.

"I can't." He said softly, neither of them moving away, each staring at the other as if caught up in some enchanted spell.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take anyone else. It's only you, Bella. No one else will do, as I told you before."

A small smile lifted the corners of her lips and softened her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. "But I still can't go with you. What will I wear? How will I know how to act? Edward...I've never been on a date before at all, let alone one like this."

He leaned in slowly, so as not to spook her and pressed his closed mouth to hers. Their eyes remained opened as they kissed, slowly, softly.

Their lips broke apart, and they breathed each other in as they continued to stare.

"I will buy you a gown and I'll get a professional to do your hair and makeup if you want...and I think we can practice your date skills right here...with me."

Bella's heart was pounding so hard it felt as though it might jump right out of her chest.

Edward stole her breath and caught her imagination. He also confused her and terrified her, but only because she was so scared of failing him.

"Okay, I'll try. But if I embarrass you in front of millions of people, it's all your fault." She whispered sweetly.

Edward laughed, his shoulders shaking as he watched her serious expression.

"I'm sure my reputation will survive whatever you do."

"Will they take pictures of us?" She asked.

Edward sighed as he stroked a hand across her petal-soft cheek. "Yes, they will. Even more so because I'll be with you. I can't lie to you, but I'll be there with you, and I won't let you go even for a moment, I promise."

Bella digested this information quietly, her heart throbbing oddly in her chest at his honesty. No one had ever respected her as much as Edward did; no one had ever trusted her enough to give her the truth. It made her want him more than ever.

If going to the Oscars was something Edward wanted her to do, then she'd do it to please him.

She smiled at him timidly, her eyes not quite meeting his as she tried in vain to find something more distracting than Edward's eyes.

"Okay." She said at last.

"Okay?" Edward inquired, not sure if he'd understood her correctly. Firm fingers grasped her chin lifting her face to his. "Okay, as in 'okay you'll go to the party with me'?"

Bella nodded, her mouth suddenly dry, as Edward forced her to look at him. "Yes, okay I'll go to the party with you."

A blinding smile of pure joy and triumph spread across Edward's face as he pulled her closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her nose. "Thank you." He said seriously. "You won't regret it."

Bella wasn't so sure.

.

.

.

A day later, after arranging their entourage, flight, and bodyguards, Edward spoke to a lawyer he knew, who also just happened to be a private eye, about Bella's particular case. The lawyer, who went by the name of Benjamin Burton, said that there was no law in the United Kingdom or indeed anywhere, which could bind a person over the age of eighteen to a guardian. The only scenario Benjamin could think of was an inheritance that might be tied up until Bella turned twenty-one. If that was so, then her so-called guardian told her that lie to keep her with him until she came into the money. His plan after that could have been anything, but the options that came to mind, made Edward's blood grow cold.

Aro Volturi was even more of a despicable human being than he had originally thought.

Edward paid the lawyer a considerable sum of money to find out what he could about Bella Swan. The names of her parents had never come up, so Ben would be starting from scratch. The last thing Edward wanted to do was bring them up now, just when she seemed to be settling into her new life so well.

Even Josh was flourishing. Well-fed and loved, he was now acting like a boy his age should. In the true manner of all children, he took his new surroundings for granted and acted as if he'd never known anything else. He adored the girl, Jane, who had become his pseudo nanny until a proper governess could be found for him. Without realising it, Edward had begun to think of both Bella and Joshua as a permanent part of his life.

Bella still spent a great deal of time with Josh, but she had also begun to study. Under Edward's guidance, she had enrolled in an online university, and she had chosen her field of interest with no hesitation at all.

Journalism.

Bella showed a natural aptitude for learning, which made Edward feel ridiculously proud of her.

Benjamin Burton procured a passport for Bella and Josh on Edward's instructions. They were legitimately made, and each held a photo, which Edward had sent Bella and Josh for the day before.

He stared at them briefly before pushing them into his rucksack along with all his other travel documents.

Exhausted after a long day of filming, Edward showered and changed into a hoodie and a pair of well-worn jeans before going to find Bella.

Most of the scenes he had done today had been aced and needed no retouching. There were only a couple of reshoots before he was done with this particular project.

He knew that the dressmaker he had paid an exorbitant amount to yesterday would have visited Bella by now; Edward was more than a little curious to see what Bella had chosen to wear to the Oscars. He knew that it was a big deal for a woman to choose a gown, but he couldn't have cared less what Bella wore. She was fucking perfect as she was.

Bella jumped as he knocked on the partially open door, which led to her sitting room.

She had on a loose fitting robe of some silky fabric, which clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was loose too, flowing down her back like a river of rich chocolate.

She grinned at him, her eyes taking him in hungrily. "Edward!" She laughed. "I chose one!"

"Let me guess what colour it was." He said. Scrunching up his face, pretending to think. "Green?"

Bella came to him taking his hands her face filled with laughter. "No, not green."

"Purple?" He guessed again, pulling her closer.

She frowned, "I hate purple."

Edward wrapped his arms around her body ever so casually, her hands still in his, so that her arms were effectively trapped behind them. "I give up, tell me what colour it is - but that's all you must tell me. I want to be as surprised as everyone else tomorrow night."

Bella gazed up at him, her eyes becoming heavily- lidded, her voice husky. "It's scarlet."

Edward was surprised. Red wasn't a colour he'd ever imagined on her, hut he knew she would look like a goddess wearing it. Her long dark hair and eyes would go so well with the hue.

"You'll look amazing, Bella." He said sincerely, as he kissed her softly. She sighed and whimpered as he explored her lips, a soft release of air, which sounded as sexy as hell and made him instantly hard.

Tightening his hold on her hands, he locked her up against his body. Their lips clung as they parted briefly, their gazes sealed.

"I've missed you," he murmured against her mouth.

Pride surged through her at the admission coming from Edward.

He had missed her.

No one had ever said that to her before.

"I missed you too, Edward. So fucking much." She sighed, relaxing her defenses and just speaking without thought.

His shoulders shook with laughter at her cultured voice saying that single swear word. It sounded so foreign and yet exactly like the girl he had met.

An enchanting flush of pink spread across her cheeks at his laughter. "I'm sorry." She apologized once she realised what she'd said.

Edward kissed her again, his laughter fading as they deepened the kiss and his tongue slid into her mouth.

They swayed together at the tsunami of pleasure that imploded between them.

"Don't you ever change. I told you that you're fucking perfect and I meant it." He said, voice rough, as he pulled away for a moment.

Bella smiled up at him, not struggling even once, despite his tight hold on her hands. She found that she liked this show of dominant behaviour from Edward. It made the blood rush through her veins with thrilling speed. It made her dizzy with pleasure; it made her want him more than ever.

"Okay, I won't change, just for you."

Edward kissed her again, easily lifting her tiny body with his hands and hers beneath her ass. He walked them backward until his knees hit the side of her bed. He fell, taking her with him, where he changed the position of her hands from behind her to above her head.

The silk dressing gown parted carelessly as Edward settled on top of her, the slender thighs parting to accommodate his hips.

Bell was gasping for air as he released her mouth and began a fiery path of discovery along her neck. His messy hair tickled her chin as his stubble-roughened face rubbed along the curve of her throat.

Testing the situation, Bella pulled at her hands experimentally, to see what he would do.

Edward stopped at once and looked down at her, studying her expression carefully before tightening his hold even more, securing both of her hands with one of his.

A slow, sexy as hell smirk spread across his face when he heard her soft moan at his actions. It was clear to him that far from being scared, she was turned on by his holding her down.

Bella arched into his touch when his slowly exploring hand reached her breasts. With hungry eyes and careful hands he peeled back the fabric to reveal her nipple hardened nubs and tip-tilted, perfectly shaped breasts.

Bells face flamed as Edward gazed at her chest, no one had ever seen her naked before.

"Don't be ashamed, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful you take my breath away. Can I touch you?"

Without words she nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Needing no encouragement, Edward leaned down and captured a nipple with his mouth. She cried out loudly and shuddered as unbelievable pleasure surged through her most intimate places.

She'd had no idea that this would feel so good.

Edward sucked at her tender flesh with slow deep tugs, which made her hips thrust up towards him. The ache grew between her legs until he placed his thigh between hers and pushed against her secret swollen places.

Josh was asleep already, so Edward had hoped that they could have a while to enjoy a few kisses, he had never imagined that it would escalate so quickly to something that was more than a little out of control. Fuck, he wanted her so badly it was like a sickness in his blood and the only cure was Bella.

She smelled like a wild desert bloom, sweet and intoxicating.

Her skin was as soft as fine velvet beneath his hands.

Edward was lost to her charms.

He was enslaved.

He grazed his teeth gently on her nipple as he released it and laved the other one with similar care. Bella was near incoherent, her moans and whimpers growing louder as she became lost in the dark world of pleasure, which Edward was creating.

She never wanted him to stop touching her.

Edward's hardness was cradled between her thighs, rubbing against her most private place. She didn't know exactly what happened next, only that somehow he was supposed to be inside her.

Rose had spoken to her about sex, and she had listened with rapt attention to the details, which her friend told her in sometimes lewd detail. It had sounded animalistic, and at that time, it was not something she ever truly wanted to do.

However, this was different, this was Edward. Bella found she wanted to do all those things with him; she wanted to consume him and have him do the same to her.

A soft knock and a throat being cleared, made them freeze instantly. Edward rolled off her prone figure, and she quickly pulled the robe back into place, her cheeks feeling overly warm.

It was the housekeeper, letting them know that dinner was ready.

The door was opened a crack and Edward wondered just how much Mrs. Knotts had seen. Not that it really mattered because she had always been unfailingly loyal to him and his family.

As she left them, Edward turned to Bella and grinned at her ruefully. "Sorry about that. To be continued later?" It was a question.

Bella nodded jerkily, her face still warm. "Yes."

Edward kissed her softly and then left the room. Bella dressed quickly and followed him. They had planned to have dinner together since Edward would be coming home late from filming. Josh had been fed earlier in the kitchen and sent to bed at seven pm.

He was flourishing with this new routine, and this made Bella jubilant. At first, she had been a little anxious hearing Edward's ideas about a young child's routine. But he had been backed by Mrs. Knotts, his old nursery maid and Bella had allowed it simply because it sounded reasonable to her.

They dined very quietly and then went to bed, in their own rooms. A very early start the next day made it necessary to get a good night's rest. To Bella's disappointment, Edward had kissed her very chastely and then said goodnight.

She felt very wide-awake and irritable, but she wasnt sure why.

Sulking slightly, she went to bed after kissing Josh on his forehead.

Edward felt as if he had gone a little too far with her that night and he had pulled back to get his bearings. Being with her inflamed him so much that he felt he might forget himself and hurt her somehow and that was unthinkable.

So, he decided that he would keep a little distance between them for now, just to be on the safe side.

.

.

.

The flight from London to Los Angeles was a long and tiring one. Bella and Josh were both wide eyed, and awestruck most of the journey, which made Edward see everything through new eyes. He lost the bordem he usually felt and he saw everthing with an innocence he had long since lost.

Their comments made him laugh more than he had in years. Once their meal was served, Josh quite casually went to sit on Edward's lap to eat his food. Bella watched them, her heart close to exploding with adoration for them both.

Josh soon after fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. He didn't move the boy, and he carried him off the plane upon their arrival at L.A.X.

Bella was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at their hotel; the night ahead filled her with dread and excitement.

The tabloids had announced Edward's intention to attend this evening's star-studded event, and the speculation was high as to whom his date would be. Chateau Marmont was discreetly opulent. Its famed villas filled with every imaginable luxury and whim. Bella found out that they had a double room and a single.

The meaning was clear and her eyes met Edward's at once, her gaze shy, his worried.

"I can change it if you like, my agent booked the suites. She must have thought...that we...were together." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and then raking his wayward hair off his face in a typically 'Edward' gesture.

"No, it's fine," Bella said, shooting him a small smile.

Jane took Josh's hand and led him off to be bathed and changed. He would be having an evening of child appropriate entertainment with Jane and Mrs. Knotts.

Bella hugged him tightly before being whisked off by an entourage of stylists and makeup artists who had been waiting for them to arrive. Usually, it took days to accomplish what Bella had hours to achieve. Edward's routinely late arrival had meant plenty of planning and guidance to get everything just right.

Edward smiled at her as she was guided away. "See you later." He said. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry."

Bella knew he was right, but couldn't suppress a tingle of alarm running down her spine. She was so far from everything she knew; her only links to reality were Edward and little Josh.

But she trusted him, so she went willingly with the people he had entrusted her to.

.

.

Edward spoke with his publicist as soon as he could. Just as he had thought, there was no sign of Aro Volturi, the police having had a 'step down' order from him as soon as he had realised who Bella was with. Megan advised him to keep acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened; he was simply a high-profile celebrity taking his girlfriend to the Oscars.

Edward agreed, yet he couldn't help wonder if Aro would give up so easily on what he had been trying to get his hands on for so long. Whatever it was, Edward vowed that he would find out exactly what Bella was going to inherent and from whom and make sure she received what was rightfully hers.

Authors note: thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note; it's been a long while since I've updated anything. Many thanks to Frannie for being my friend and beta even after close to six months of personal issues and silence. I nearly stopped writing all together, but it seem's it's in my blood. As usual, this is beta'd by Frannie and all remaining mistakes belong to me.

Bella had never had so many people touching her at once. She watched, wide-eyed, as the entourage of stylists and hairdressers dealt with her hair and face. She had been led to a room equipped with a beauty therapy table operated by a very friendly woman with a pronounced American accent. She had then been waxed and plucked until almost her entire body was hairless and smooth. She had a chunky, greenish mask applied to her face and a full body massage. It was all a little embarrassing, but she kept thinking of Edward and how he would look at her if she looked her best, and that was enough motivation to allow all the treatments to continue.

Her big eyes appeared even larger as eye shadow darkened the lids, and false lashes were applied with expert care. Her lush pout became a gleaming red, and her hair fell in shining waves around her face and body.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off her own reflection, stunned by the fact that it was actually her; plain old Bella, who was now looking like a movie star.

Finally, the gown was brought forward, and the smiling stylist lifted it over Bella's hair, which was held out of the way by many hands. As the dress settled around her, its sweeping skirt covering her legs, Bella inhaled sharply as the full weight of what she was doing hit home.

She was going to the Oscars.

She was going to be walking into the biggest event of the Hollywood calendar with Edward.

Butterflies assaulted her stomach, and she felt herself stumble slightly.

"Are you okay?" A dark haired girl named Susan asked.

Bella nodded while steadying herself against the dresser. "Yes, I'm fine. Just nervous."

The women and men surrounding her all smiled. "You look beautiful, Bella." A blond woman said kindly, touching her shoulder. "You'll get used to it, I promise you that. After a few of these awards ceremonies, they become easier."

"I hope so," Bella whispered as she slid her feet into the stiletto shoes held out for her, but somehow she doubted it.

"We're done here." James, the hair stylist said as he arranged her long hair around her face and sprayed a few finishing squirts of hairspray onto his masterpiece. "You wait in your room, and he will come for you."

Bella nodded and watched as they all left, taking their tools with them.

A deep shuddering breath left her as she stood there waiting for Edward. Butterflies danced inside her, and her heart beat far faster than normal.

Bella had never dealt with anything remotely like this in her life.

"It'll be all right, fucking pull yourself together." She murmured to herself as she smoothed the skirt of her gown with a shaking hand. "Edward will be there. It's going to go well."

A soft sound behind her made her swing around, startled.

It was Edward.

In a tuxedo.

Her heartbeat increased instead of slowing, because goddamn, this was Edward in a tuxedo. He was gorgeous.

His hungry gaze raked her figure, just as a low whistle of admiration left his lips. His eyes rose to hers at last, and there was a fire in their depths. "You're so beautiful, Bella." He smiled at her.

"So are you." She said without thought and then blushed at her stupidity. "I mean, you're very handsome."

He approached her slowly; time seemed to stand still for Bella, as she was held prisoner by his magnetic gaze.

Edward stopped when there was barely any room between them, his unsteady hand finding its way into the styled strands of caramel on top of his head. A small smile played around the edges of his lips as he allowed his eyes to wash across her face, drinking in every detail.

She swayed towards him as that ever-present, magnetic force between them pulled her off balance.

Edward leaned in closer still, until their lips were almost touching, breaths mingling.

"Shall we do this?" He asked, at last, his tone deep and curiously husky.

Bella wet her suddenly dry lips, heart still pounding as she nodded. "Yes, but remember what you promised me."

He placed a chaste kiss against her temple. "I won't let go of you, not for a moment, I swear."

Tingles erupted where his lips touched her skin and then landed in her belly, causing thousands of excited butterflies to flutter around madly. The heat from his lips made her feel boneless and dreadfully turned on. She only hoped that he didn't know the effect he had on her.

Bella disliked the fact that Edward was so much more experienced than her. She wished she was sophisticated and suave like the women she imagined he usually spent time with. Instead, she felt awkward and uninteresting. Deep down inside she couldn't imagine why Edward would want to spend time with her at all.

"Thank you." She whispered, swallowing all her insecurities and forcing a smile to her lips.

The excited butterflies turned to nervous ones as Edward threaded her arm through his and pulled her gently towards the door.

Her fingers clung to his arm as they left the hotel and stepped into the most luxurious car she had ever seen in her life.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from beside her, his fingers softly stroking her artfully arranged curls. "Don't worry; it's really just a boring party that they ve made into this enormous thing.'"

Bella nodded but didn't really believe him. This was the Oscars for fuck sakes! Mere mortals like her weren't supposed to go to things like this...she didn't belong here with Edward. He was one of the godlike elite who were meant to rein supreme on high. Why did he want her?

Edward's agents had been asking him the very same question that very morning. It was a big move for him to tie himself to anyone publicly, something he had never done before. The media would eat this up, and they would dig unmercifully to find whatever tidbit they could. They would ultimately find that Bella lived with him and he had all but adopted her brother. They would also find that she came from a less than savory past.

But nothing his agents could say to him had changed his mind. He thought this was the only way he could keep Bella safe.

The old adage about hiding something in plain sight was about to be put to the test because Edward believed that once Aro saw Bella with him in such a public situation, he would be too fearful to ever try and contact her again.

His investigators had not found anything yet, but he was sure that whatever they did find wouldn't be pleasant.

"Will it be just like on TV? Bella asked, her hand searching for his as their limousine drew up outside ... she sounded understandably terrified.

He took her hand in his and squeezed. "Yes, pretty much the same. Just smile, and I'll be with you all the time. Try to ignore the cameras; the journalists that attend this ceremony are usually very civilized."

They arrived at the Dolby Theater, and the limousine drew to a halt. The door opened, and Bella followed Edward out, her fingers finding his as soon as she stood beside him.

Everything became a blur after that as Bella tried unsuccessfully to avoid the stares directed at them from all sides. Crowds of people stood behind barriers, shouting to Edward as if they knew him personally.

A lot of screaming erupted as Edward raised a hand to wave to them. Girls much younger than her swooned in enthusiasm as they studied him, clutching copies of his latest movie poster to their scantily clad chests.

Bella blinked at them in shock. She had never seen people act this way before. Edward pulled her closer to his side and intertwined their fingers in a bold statement, which no one missed. He lowered his head towards her and whispered. "Smile for them, Bella and keep your eyes on me.

A thrill swept through her as she saw the envious glances of Edward's fans. They all wanted to be her, she realized.

But Edward had chosen her.

The reason still baffled her, but right now, when she desperately needed reassurance, she allowed the thrill of the moment to take over and drown out all the uncertainty.

She was here now, and she wanted to make Edward proud of his choice.

Forcing a smile to her lips she lifted her mouth to his ear, his delicious scent making her belly leap with need, " They're so freak in noisy." She said it so softly he barely heard her.

A wide grin spread across his face at her cheeky comment. "Yeah, they can be." He replied, drawing her with him as he went towards the strip of decadent red carpet, which was between the crowds. "But it can be much worse."

Bella straightened her back and lifted her head, keeping her eye on Edward's face as his bodyguards took up position alongside them.

Cameras went off as soon as their feet touched the carpet. Flashing lights blinding Bella as she clung to the only stability in her world; Edward.

He smiled for the cameras, and she followed suit, as he paused along the way, posing for the photographers.

A bold journalist stepped as far forward as he could, "Edward!" He shouted with fake familiarity. "Who is your date?"

Bella's eyes flew to Edward's, but there was no reaction to the question. Indeed, it looked as if Edward hadn't heard a thing. The burly man behind them leaned over the railing and spoke to the journalist, his face unfriendly and stern. Clearly, he had overstepped the line.

They soon arrived at a booth where the hosts greeted them and asked about their clothing and how they were. Bella didn't say much, leaving the talking to Edward.

Afterward, they were individually asked if they would go on the 360° camera so that all the fans could see their entire outfit.

They agreed, and Bell even did a little twirl.

After what seemed like hours, they were seated at a huge table inside the opulent theater. There were other people at their table, which was right in front of a massive stage. Long-winded speeches took what felt like hours and then the awards began. Large cameras around the room recorded every moment for their live broadcasts being shown worldwide, and they lingered on certain celebrities many times, Edward being among those who garnered the most attention.

He sat beside her, lounged with completely ease in his Armani suit. His hair was a mess and his face so goddamn gorgeous it made her heart flutter every time he looked at her, which was often.

Edward deliberately slung his arm along the back of Bella's chair in a casually possessive way that left no doubt in anyone's mind as to who she belonged with. Edward had introduced her to so many people that the names and faces had blurred, adding to the unreal feeling of the entire evening.

Bella was complimented on her dress, hair and face more times than she could count.

Soon Edward's name was called, and all eyes were on their table as Edward released his hold on Bella for the first time that night.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her as he rose, smiling, to accept his Oscar.

Bella clapped as hard as everyone else, a massive smile on her face as she watched Edward get his award. He said a few words, a joke was thrown in for good measure and then he was back by her side holding the golden statue, so many actors strove to acquire during their careers.

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella before he took his seat. It was just a quick press of his lips to hers, but it caused a sensation as more flashing ensued.

"Congratulations, Edward," Bella said softly, still a little off balance from the kiss.

He shrugged. "Thanks, but it's not a surprise you know. We all know in advance if we're getting one. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a point to come to this party at all."

Eyes round, Bella leaned closer to him, "So you knew you were getting an Oscar and you didn't tell me?" She slapped him playfully. "That's not fair!"

Edward laughed, "Sorry, I forget that you don't know everything about the business I m in. You feel like such a part of my life now that I feel as though I don't have to explain things. I'll try to remember that you need to learn a lot about this life."

Bella blinked at him, shock making her see less for a moment. Edward was acting as if she belonged with him permanently. She had always assumed that her place in his home and his life was a temporary thing.

This was the first time he'd openly said otherwise.

"Do you mean...that you want me to stay?" She gulped. "With you?"

His smile vanished as he studied her face, his gut tightening at the sight of her lovely confusion.

He hadn't planned on telling her this way, nor had he imagined how he would tell her that somehow she and Josh had become a part of his life and that he had no wish for them to leave.

But now seemed as good a time as any.

"I want you to stay. And Josh. Both of you." He said. "That's if you want to."

Bella stayed silent as she took in his words. No one had ever wanted her to stay before, except Josh. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, really." He affirmed with a smirk.

She looked shy for a moment before she met his gaze, "Thank you."

You don't have to thank me; it's for my own selfish needs after all." He grinned at her horrified gasp.

"I didn t mean that ! I meant that the pleasure of your company and Josh's is something I've grown used to and I'd hate to do without. My house would seem very empty without you both."

"My life would seem very empty without you too." She replied.

Edwards attention was taken a moment later by a friend at the next table, and they talked while their dinner was served. Bella was shocked when he lifted her hand and placed it on his thigh with his own hand over it. Her fingers tingled at the contact, and her heart continued to beat far faster than it should, even though she tried to act normally.

They ate and drank, talking with many people.

A phone call claimed Edward's attention soon after they'd finished.

The call was from Benjamin Burton.

He had found out who Bella's parents were.

Their identity was as much a shock as the fact that they were both, very much alive.

Edwards eyes were drawn to Bella's smiling face, her eyes trusting and focused on him.

He hid his shock well as Ben mentioned names he knew well, he smiled at Bella and pretended that it was a normal call.

He couldnt tell her yet, not untill he had all the facts.

None of this made sense, and Edward was determined to keep Bella safe, even if it was from her own parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie. Remaining mistakes all mine.

A night to remember part 10

Continued...

"Hi Edward, it's Ben. I found them, Bella's parents. They're...they're alive." He fell over the words in his eagerness to impart his news.

Those words froze Edward's heartbeat for a moment, as his fingers slightly tightened around Bella's hand where it rested against his leg.

"Did you find out who they are?"

He spoke casually, acting as if this wasn't a crucial call. He couldn't let Bella know anything until he had all the facts concerning her parents.

"Yes, I did. They are both Hollywood VIPs, Edward. Charles Swan is a legend! I mean, I grew up watching his films. James Bond wouldn't be as popular now as it is without him."

Shock darkened Edwards face as he slowly stroked Bella's petal soft skin.

She was the daughter of a billionaire. A fucking legend, just as Ben had said.

"Who is the other one?" Edward asked softly.

"Rene Samuel. I'm sure you've heard of her..."

"Yes, I have." Edward ground out, lifting his hand off Bella's momentarily to rub his face and push the hair off his face.

His heart sank as his mind churned through all the possible reasons such a powerful couple wouldn't want their own daughter.

Why didn't Bella know who her parents were?

And more importantly, why did she think they were dead?

"Find out as much as you can," Edward said.

"Yes, no problem, I'll do that. Do you want me to involve my contacts at the police department?"

"I want all the details, so do whatever you have to," Edward said, smiling as Bella turned to watch him curiously.

He cut the call with no further ado.

Stroking the curls off her cheeks with his fingers, left a trail of fire in their wake and Bella shuddered. No matter how many times he touched her, the reaction was always the same. It singed her skin and set fire to her body in the most delicious of ways.

His intensity of a moment before vanished as he leaned in and asked her if she wanted to leave for the after party.

She nodded eagerly, as awesome as this had been, she was bored of just sitting in one place.

They left quietly, a few photos were taken as they got into the car but Edward didn't humor them by posing, he simply ignored the paparazzi.

They drove back to the Chateau Marmot in silence.

Bella smiled at Edward as his eyes slid over her possessively.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips as he stroked a wayward curl back from her cheek once again.

"Yes. A little overwhelmed, but fine." Bella replied unconsciously nuzzling her face into the palm of his hand like a well-loved kitten.

Edward froze, his insides clenching down hard as Bella pressed her face into his hand, her lips brushing his palm unexpectedly. "That was really amazing, Edward, there were so many people there...and you kept your promise not to leave me alone. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Bella, I didn' t want to leave you anyway."

Bella smiled at his words; a blinding smile of happiness. Her wide eyes shone with admiration and gratitude and something else. She turned her head and pressed an innocent kiss onto the palm of his hand, her velvet lips lingering far longer than strictly necessary.

Need crashed through him; need to touch her lips with his own and taste her in the most primitive way possible.

He had been reigning himself in since their last kiss, not wanting to take advantage of her innocence. But being so close to her now broke through his reservations.

His fingers tightened their hold on her, curving as gently as he could around her delicate jaw line, holding her in place as he leaned in with a groan of surrender. The gasp of delicious shock that left her lips shot straight to his dick, and he deepened the kiss instantly.

It was a dirty kiss, all teeth, and tongues, hot sweet passion simmered between them and exploded in a sensation so intense it rocked them to their cores. Bella grasped his arms and then his neck, as she pulled herself as close as humanly possible to Edward's warmth.

Parting with regret as the car slowed, Bella's fingers clung to his shoulders for support in this crazily tilting world they had created together.

"We're at the Chateau," Bella said softly, as her eyes fluttered open to stare shyly up at Edward.

Edward pressed another chaste kiss to her mouth before pulling away completely and straightening his tuxedo jacket. "Are you going to say goodnight to Josh before you get changed?"

"Yes, that's a good idea." She said. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always pull away from me? Do I do something wrong?"

Edward was shocked as he realized how Bella had taken his actions.

He'd been trying to protect her, and she had thought that she was doing something wrong.

"No, it's not you at all Bella. I just find it hard to be near you and stop when I should, before things go too far."

Bella watched him closely. "Go too far, how?" She asked confusion written all over her face.

Edward couldn't stop the the all-man smirk that tugged at his mouth. "Bella, you're a goddamn gorgeous, and I'm only a man, okay?"

A flush of color settled across her cheeks at his expression and his compliment.

"You mean...sex?" She whispered with a pained expression.

Edward laughed good-naturedly and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Can I be blunt?"

Bella nodded with a tiny smile. "I thought you already were being blunt."

"I want to be with you in every way imaginable, and when we kiss, I want to take things further than I should. You live with me under my protection, and I can't ruin that."

Bella was silent as she digested this information, her pearly white teeth chewing on her plump lower lip.

"What if I want you to?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up, and he chuckled, raking unsteady hands through his unruly hair.

"Do you know what happens when a man and a woman...do that?" He stumbled over the words, not knowing how to discuss this with an innocent girl and not really believing he should be having this conversation with her at all.

"You mean when they fuck?" Bella said her potty mouth as always a surprise when coming from such a young girl.

"Ugh, yes, but fuck isn't always the best word to use when describing sex. Making love is a better one."

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled tentatively. "I prefer fuck." She stated without so much as a by-your-leave.

Edward was struck speechless, and he couldn't help but think that perhaps he preferred the word fuck too, especially when it came from her sinfully delicious lips.

The door was opened abruptly cutting off their unusual conversation.

Edward stepped out and helped Bella. "Let's go and get changed and see Josh." He suggested eager for a change in subject.

He was rock hard beneath his fancy tuxedo pants, and his body was demanding that he take Bella up on her unspoken invitation.

If she'd have said 'fuck' one more time he wasn't sure what he might have done.

She tempted him on a level he'd never experienced before, the need he felt for Bella went bone deep.

She was such a curious mix of naivety and boldness; she set his body and soul on fire, with the need to know her, every part of her.

They walked together as far as their room before Edward smiled and left her at the door, making an eager escape towards Josh's room.

"I'll go and say goodnight while you change and then we'll swap." He said as he left her staring after him.

Bella felt her heart sinking as Edward almost ran from her presence.

Again.

He might say he wanted her, but this was beginning to feel more like rejection than some effort to keep her safe from his desires.

She went into their room and closed the door.

Her heart sank as she stood there wishing Edward were still holding her. Suddenly she threw her clutch bag onto the bed with more strength than necessary as she swallowed back tears, which made her feel stupid and childish.

So much for just going for what you wanted.

She obviously wasn't enough for Edward.

Maybe she would never be good enough for him; he was, after all, a movie star.

Hollywood royalty, no less.

Bella wiped at her cheeks angrily and then took her dress off, awkwardly glaring at her own reflection in the gilded mirror above the massive bed.

She automatically reached for the cocktail dress she'd chosen along with the red gown. This one was supposed to be a surprise for Edward. He'd never asked her what she'd be wearing to the after party, and she had purposely kept it a secret because she'd wanted to shock him a little, in a good way of course.

It's was very short. More so than anything she had ever worn in her life, but God help her she loved it.

It was black.

Sophisticated as hell, it made her look like a woman she thought Edward should be with.

Pulling off her bra, she lifted the strapless bodice over her breasts and slid the zipper upwards. It pushed her breasts together and made them look amazing. Bella searched for and quickly found the tights she'd chosen to go with the dress, silky and barely there, they made her legs look naked.

She quickly found her black pumps and slid her feet into them.

She left her hair as it was and put on some more lipstick.

"Don't be a fucking coward." She told her reflection sternly, her eyes still luminous from the suppressed tears.

Lifting her chin in a wholly defiant gesture, she left the room and went to find Edward.

Josh was softly talking to him as she entered, his childish tones making her smile fondly.

Edward looked up at her and then couldn't look away.

His eyebrows rose in shock as he took in the beautiful woman standing before him.

Fuck, God must hate him, he decided.

Someone must surely despise him to torture him like this.

"Bella, you look...so good." He said lamely, losing all powers of his trade as desire raged through him like a forest fire.

She smiled at him, her eyes brightening as she saw Josh watching her with an awestruck expression.

"Hi, Joshie." She whispered as she leaned over the little boy, pressing a loving kiss onto his forehead.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." He whispered. "Are you a princess now?"

Bella laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm just me. I'm going to a party with Edward, okay?"

Josh grimaced. "Can I come with you?"

"No, it's a grown-up party, Josh," Edward said stroking the boys head. "But I'll take you to another party soon, and you'll have lots of cake and toys."

"Really?!" Josh squealed.

Edward grinned at him. "Yes, really."

He was hyper aware of Bella's presence beside him, her sweet scent tantalizing and mouthwatering, her warmth like a physical touch.

They both leaned in to kiss Josh goodnight at the same time, their heads side by side. Josh giggled as they kissed his cheeks, basking in the love and attention he was getting from his two favorite people.

He never wanted this to stop. Having both Bella and Edward in his life made him feel safe and happier than he could ever remember feeling in his short life.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," they said as they left the little boy smiling widely, snuggled up under his duvet. Jane smiled at them as she closed the door softly, "Goodnight. Have fun." She whispered.

Edward left to get changed, and Bella waited for him in the sitting area, which joined their room.

He appeared a few minutes later, gorgeously casual and yet as handsome as sin.

He wore tailored jeans, a long-sleeved dark shirt, and boots.

Bella noticed that a slight shadow darkened his jawline hinting that he hadn't shaved that day.

Nerves caused her stomach to flip as his eyes met hers.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips.

Bell nodded, lost for words as he held out his hand for hers. She noticed for the first time that he was wearing a cuff on his wrist, partially hidden underneath the sleeve of his shirt.

She took his hand without hesitation, eager to touch him in any way possible.

With a wild lurch, her heart began to beat crazy fast at the contact.

God, she wanted him to touch her all over her body. The thought brought a warmth to her face and a rush of telltale sensation between her thighs.

Edward drew her with him to the waiting car, his brow furrowed and his expression intense.

They sat in silence as they were driven to the after party.

Edward seemed troubled, and Bella didn't know what to say to him.

His phone rang softly, the sound muted by Edward's jacket.

He withdrew it and answered at once. "Yes?"

"It's me again," Ben said, his voice curiously subdued.

Edward shifted slightly away from Bella as his heart tightened with fear. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Benjamin had discovered.

"Speak," Edward said, not wanting to give anything away to Bella.

Ben cleared his throat. "Edward, Bella parents believe her to be dead. She was kidnapped years ago, and they led a massive search for their daughter, which turned up nothing. Finally, after five years, they closed the case for good."

Edward's eyes slid towards the beautiful girl beside him, and he felt happiness explode in his chest for her.

Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

Maybe Bella would get her happily ever after with her real family.

"Bring me the proof in the morning. I want all documentation on this subject - and Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Edward knew that there was much more to Bella's story and he was determined to keep her safe and happily ignorant until he'd unraveled the mystery of her past.

Authors note;

thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: there are a few of my readers who take great pleasure in pulling apart my storyline and pointing out all the 'inconsistencies' and things that don't add up to them. If you read the author notes I've put on some of the other chapters you'll see that I do not claim to know much about Hollywood nor do I know much about the law in the U.S. or here in the U.K. where I live. I'm writing a love story, if you want cold hard facts, I suggest you write and research your own story. I used my imagination in most instances (I only research certain parts. Otherwise you'd never get an update), and this is a work of FICTION, and it's FREE. If you don't like it, please feel free not to read my story. This is one of the many reasons I disappeared for over six months. Constant nit-picking and my mental state didn't go well together. So, this is the last time I shall mention these things.

Beta'd by Frannie one of best ladies I know even though I've never actually met her! ( I hope to one day.) All remaining errors and inconsistencies are all mine!

.

.

.

The next morning, Edward examined the papers that littered his desk with a deep frown, while Benjamin studied him with a curious mix of elation and trepidation. He had found out many things that didn't quite add up. He knew that his next suggestion wouldn't be popular with Edward, but it really was the only answer.

"You're going to have to speak to Bella, Edward," Ben said tentatively. "She was nearly eleven years old when she disappeared from her mother's home. She might be able to fill in all the gaps in what we know."

"No. I don't want to involve her yet. She's been through enough...not yet, okay?" Edward was adamant, brushing aside Ben's suggestion without even considering it.

"I know you want to keep her safe, but this is her life! She should be made aware that her parents are alive. Aro Volturi kidnapped her and lied to her for seven years! She deserves to know!" Ben argued.

Edward paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Ben was right, and he knew it. He just didn't want to be the reason why Bella would, once again, be afraid.

But it was undeniable that only she could fill in certain gaps. This was a cold case, closed a year ago, without much evidence or any leads. Even Charles Swan, with all his money and prestige, hadn't been able to find one missing girl half a world away. Thousands of children disappeared every year, and very few were ever found.

Edward sighed, long and deep. Squeezing his eyes shut he rubbed at them before replying. "Yeah, I know you're right. I'll speak to her after this. Did you find out about Aro's background?"

"Yes, and none of it's good. He was, and may still be part of a global crime syndicate; originally he was one of the heads." Ben leaned over, withdrew a case file and handed it to Edward. "Three brothers working together, specialized in human trafficking. An abduction such as this isn't farfetched for someone like him. The only question is why? Money or malice is my guess, or maybe both." Ben cleared his throat and continued. "He kidnapped her from her mother's house, told her that he was her uncle and that both her parents had been killed in a car accident. She was ten years old, she believed him, even though he isn't actually related to either of Bella's parents. Maybe he showed her something to reassure her, a document, a picture, something - anything. Children are easily led. She goes with him, and he smuggles her out of the country and keeps her with him, waiting for something. But what?" Ben mused, summing up what he has so far. "Her father paid a lot of money for a massive search that turned up nothing. He is estranged from her mother, they don't speak much. But why is Bella important to Aro? Or is she some sort of leverage?"

Edward watched him, listening to his words with interest. "Have we looked into Charles Swan's background? Who was he behind the scenes? Is there any connection between either of Bella's parents and Aro?"

"I was about to suggest that. I'll get on it now." Ben said rising from his chair.

Edward nodded at him, eyes troubled. "Call me when you have something."

"Will you speak to Bella?"

"Yes, I'll have to find out what she remembers." Edward agreed reluctantly.

Ben left quickly, eager to conclude this strange case and build his reputation up even more than he had already, with Edwards help of course.

.

.

.

Edward went to find Bella. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room, listening to music and reading, her hair in a messy bun and wearing a baggy, gray sweatshirt and a pair of worn jeans.

She was the total opposite from the Hollywood siren of the night before, and Edward loved that she could be both siren and the girl next door.

He went to sit beside her, on the edge of the sofa. She moved slightly to give him room but otherwise stayed where she was. They were comfortable together although that undeniable pull of gravity between them was still there.

"How's your head?" Edward asked with a smile. They had consumed several alcoholic beverages the night before, and although he was used to it, he knew Bella wasn't.

She grinned at him, easygoing friendship and mischievous glee in her eyes. "My head is fine. I'm just a little tired. And how are you? You ran off pretty quickly when we got home."

Edward stared at her, a slightly bemused expression on his face, "I was tired I guess. Sorry about that."

"Trying to protect me again?"

He laughed at the truthfulness behind her words. "Yes." He admitted honestly. "It's becoming a habit."

Bella grimaced, her nose wrinkling up adorably as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I don't want you to protect me anymore, Edward. Maybe I wish you'd forget who I am and who you are and just do what you want to do."

He looked away awkwardly at her blunt admission. That was exactly what he wanted to do, forget where they were and who they were - he even wished he could forget that he was responsible for her safety.

So he did the only thing he could, he changed the subject.

"Bella, I need to speak to you about your past. It's important that you tell me what you remember about that night Aro came to get you."

Bella flinched at the mention of Aro's name.

"I don't remember much." She evaded, clearly uncomfortable.

He leaned in closer to her, his eyes earnest and pleading. "Please try and remember what you can, anything. It's important, Bella."

"Why now? Why is it suddenly so important that I remember this Edward? I don't understand."

Edward held her gaze, his own apologetic. "I've found out some information about your past, and I need the details from you to find a lead. Any lead..."

Bella sat up, her book spilling onto the floor unheeded. Her heart was pounding with fear, and her mouth was as dry as the desert. Images flashed through her mind unbidden, uncertainty and fear threatened to choke her.

"What did you find?" Her wide eyes were fixed on his now fearful gaze. "Edward tell me."

He cleared his throat, not sure of how much to say. Did he just tell her everything he'd found out? Or did he conceal at least some of the truth to protect her?

"Bella, I need you to be calm, okay? I'll tell you what I know, but I can't risk you freaking out."

She nodded shakily, pushing at him to get him to move so that she could sit up. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed at her temples with visibly shaking hands, before turning fearful eyes towards him.

"Tell me." She urged her voice a quiet command.

Edward stared at her lovely face, watching each reaction as if his life depended on it. "I've found out who you are." He stated softly.

At her blank look, he elaborated; I've found your parents."

All color drained from her face as her lips moved soundlessly. Gasped breaths escaped her lips as her hands rose to clutch at her throat as if she were being suffocated.

"Bella? I'm sorry; I shouldn t have just blurted that out. Are you okay?" Edward went to kneel in front of the frozen girl, his strong large hands gripped her shoulders tenderly, pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hands now stroking her back as his arms enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Where...who...are they alive?" She whispered at last.

Clearly confused, Bella pulled away from him, gaze accusing. "Why didn't you tell me that you were looking for them? They are my parents after all."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I should have told you. But I didn't know what I'd find, and I wanted to keep you safe."

Bella smiled softly at his admission before a frown creased her forehead. "Tell me - what did you find?"

Edward shook his head and watched her with slightly worried eyes. "I need you to tell me what you remember first. I don't want to influence your memories with what I know. I will tell you everything, Bella, but first, you must share with me what you remember."

Bella nodded, at last, her face truly pained. "Okay. I trust you."

"What happened the night you met Aro?"

There was silence as Bella stared into space, her hands reaching blindly for his as her eyelashes fluttered trying to hold back tears.

Taking a deep breath, she began; "Mom had gone out earlier with my father. They didn't often go out together because they fought a lot. We didn't live together like normal families. I remember that I hated it, because I hardly ever saw my Dad. " A fat year escaped and trickled down her cheek as Bella took a deep breath and with a shuddering sigh, continued.

"That night Mom told me she was going out with Dad and that she'd be late. I found it strange, but I was happy that they were talking and doing stuff together. I went to bed early. I woke up with a fright, and it was much later, after midnight. I was scared being alone at home. I tried to call her cellphone, but it just beeped. I was about to call the police when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't supposed to open the door for strangers, but I didn't know what else to do so I opened it with the safety latch still on. Three men stood there, and two were in police uniforms. The third man told me that there had been an accident and that he was my uncle. The policemen told me that my parents had been killed in a car accident and that I was to go with my uncle who called himself Aro. My mother had mentioned an uncle I'd never met, so I went with him... I was so scared; I thought I had to go."

A heavily loaded pause resonated through the quiet room as Edward held Bella's hand and she swallowed the tears, which threatened to overcome her completely.

"Edward...?" She asked, voice broken and small.

"Yes, Bella, what is it?" He replied softly, voice pained.

"He lied to me, didn't he? I went with him, and I didn't have to. They all lied..." Bella choked on the last word, her sobs taking over as she fell against Edward, her face buried against his shoulder.

He cradled her, his nose against her hair, inhaling her scent as his heart bled for her realization, her pain.

"Yes, they lied." He said as her sobs began to abate. "He isn't you uncle, Bella, he's nothing to you."

A shudder shook her small frame as she lifted a tear-soaked face to his. "Who are they?"

There was no need for him to ask whom she meant.

"Charles and Rene. They live here, in the U.S."

He watched as she digested that information. "Did they look for me?"

"Yes, they searched for years but found nothing."

A ghost of a smile touched her mouth. "So they did want me..."

"They didn't give up for a very long time until they had to face the fact that you were gone...dead."

"Dead! They think I'm dead?" She gasped.

"There were no clues as to where you were or who took you, they finally believed the worse."

"Can you find them, Edward?" Bella asked with hope blooming within her as fiercely as a forest fire.

His gaze was guarded as he replied. "Yes, I think I can. But can you please just trust me, Bella? I'll tell you what you need to know as soon as I know it. Aro is still a problem, even though he has been silent, I'm worried he won't give up without a fight. The reason he kept you all these years must still be there, I need to find out what it is."

Bella slid a trembling hand up along Edward's neck as he spoke, her fingers burying themselves happily in the thick hair at the back of his head, casually doing what she'd always dreamed about while he was absorbed in what he was telling her. "I trust you completely." She agreed softly, her tears evaporating in the face of a deep yearning, which was never far from the surface whenever Edward was near her.

A massive shudder shook his body at her touch, his words dying on his lips at her hungry, focused gaze fixed onto his mouth.

God damn! This was sweet torture of the most painful kind. In the weeks since he had found Bella, she had become everything he'd ever wanted and more. She ruled his world already, just as Josh had captured his heart with his boyish charm.

Her touch sent a shot of pure desire through his veins, and he couldn't control his response.

With a soft groan, he leaned in and captured her lips in a featherlight kiss. Bella whimpered as powerful sensation rushed through her being in wild waves of pleasure. Their tongues tentatively touched and then tangled as they melted into each other.

Bella clung to him, the very source of the storm that was brewing deep within her.

She needed him more than her next breath, more than anything she could think of. A deep ache began between her legs as Edward deepened the kiss still further.

The only sound in the room was of their breathing, heavy and erratic. Edward pulled her as close as she would go as his hands framed her face with passionate reverence.

"I need you." Bella heard herself say through kiss-swollen lips as Edward released her mouth to trail kisses along her silky jaw and neck.

"I need you too," Edward growled, low and deep as he, for the first time admitted what he'd felt for a long time.

"Please take me...I want you to do it...I want you to fu...make love to me...please." Bella said simply, stumbling over the dirty word she would otherwise have used.

A silent curse left his mouth as he pressed his forehead to hers fiercely. "How many days until your birthday?"

Bella pulled away and frowned at him, confused. "What? "

"How many days until you're eighteen?" He repeated, his gaze stormy with suppressed desire.

Her lust filled brain struggled to think clearly, "Two days."

Edward grinned at her confusion and pressed a gentle kiss onto her mouth. "When you're legal I'll do anything you want. But now, as your self-appointed guardian, I can't touch you like that."

Bella blinked up at him. "You're going to give me... _you_...as a birthday gift?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way - But yes - if you'll have me." His grin was crooked and as sexy as all hell.

Bella found herself smiling back, her stomach doing an excited flip at his intensity.

Edward wanted her.

"I will have you!" She said quickly."I mean, I want you..." No, that wasn't right either, she took a deep breath. "Yes please." She said finally, feeling as if she'd won the freaking lottery at the look of happiness on Edward's face.

Authors note; thoughts?


End file.
